Raison d'être
by Wen Xin 11
Summary: "To the world you may be just one person, but to one person you may be the world" by Brandi Shyder. I never knew that arranged marriages could turn out to be something more beautiful than normal love relationships, in which it also helped me to discover my reason for existence.
1. I, Nagi Himekawa

**Alternative Title Name: Reason for Existence **

**Just like my first fanfic, this story contains no Vongola and Nagi will not have the name 'Chrome Dokuro'. Please enjoy and review! :) **

* * *

"Do you think I'm stupid? Do I look _stupid_ to you?"

"N-No…. Well, yeah, I mean… Hahaha!"

_Click._

"Do you think I'm stupid? Do I look stupid to you?"

"Pff… Kuahahaha!"

_Click._

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

"_YES!_ WAHAHAHAHA!"

"Sigh…. This is the _15__th_ time I'm doing this and it's still not successful… I'm going home!"

The frustrated man flung his jacket over his shoulder and stormed out of the room, the sound of the door slamming shut and almost cracking the wall beside it was nothing compared to the woman who howled in laughter till her sides ached with the rest of the people in the studio.

"Mou, okasan, what are you doing?" I face palmed, folding my arms as I watched her employers and fellow colleagues pat her back and give her thumbs-up signs which in my opinion she did not deserve. She just repeatedly screwed up a scene of a movie they were producing, yet her managers did not reprimand her and instead laughed with her which would no doubt encourage her. I also found it unfair to the man who just left and were not called back for apologies.

The managers were clearly biased on my mother, seeing how she was not given any punishments or even warnings when her acting was not up to standards, unlike the other actors and actresses who worked so hard to please them. Only those colleagues who were close friends with my mother never showed any green envy.

My mother was quite gorgeous, that I could not deny. Her long hair draped down her shoulders to her chest in smooth waves and her violet eyes decorated with curved eyelashes sparkled as beautifully as diamond crystals. She was usually seen wearing fanciful jewelry that was obviously crazily expensive and she had branded handbags and shoes to match with her charming clothes. She was a woman who attracted many admiring men with the power of her beauty.

However, I had never thought she was beautiful on the inside.

"There you go, Amechi. Go home and memorise your script. We look forward to seeing you in action tomorrow!"

"Arigato, Manager!" Okasan shook hands with the older woman and put on her red jacket before calling out to me, "c'mon, Nagi. Let's go home!"

I tiredly heaved myself off the cozy sofa and waved goodbye to the adults half-heartedly and strolled out of the studio into the chilly Tuesday night.

* * *

"Nagi?" my mother impatiently knocked thrice on my bedroom door, "what are you doing in there?"

"Doing my homework," I replied, swallowing the urge to add on a _'what else?'_ to my statement. I reluctantly placed my pen down and shuffled my feet to the door, opening it before my mother had a chance to blabber out what I expected her to say.

"Haven't I always told you not to lock your door?" she hissed with her hand on her hip in annoyance.

See? I knew it. But was it wrong for me to want my own needed privacy? I was sure she would not like it too if someone just barged into her room without permission.

"Sorry," I resorted to that pathetic reply. Even if I voiced out my thoughts, she would scold me for being disobedient and thinking I had the right to defy against her wishes.

Okasan smirked in satisfaction in my apology and her mood swung almost instantly, "you know what, Nagi? I'm going to earn more money to close to a million dollars if my managers find my acting good and allow me to continue appearing in the rest of the movie! Isn't that wonderful?"

"Oh. Yes it is," I said monotonously, causing Okasan to pout.

"Don't be such a killjoy, Nagi! You ought to support me! I'm your mum," she shook my shoulders lightly yet excitedly, "when I get rich, I can get whatever I want!"

"….. Yes, Okasan. Will you let me finish my homework now?" I murmured, gently shaking her disgusting hands off me.

Okasan grinned sweetly, "sure, Nagi. Remember you must study real hard so that you can also be a successful actress in the future and defeat your rivals without a single sweat! Get extremely good grades and earn huge amounts of money!"

I inwardly heaved a sigh of relief when the telephone rang loudly, saving me from the torture of listening to my mother's chanting. She darted off downstairs to answer it but took a few seconds to shout over her shoulder, "and don't forget to not lock your door!"

I refrained from slamming the door shut and merely closed it quietly. Scooting back to my desk, I continued scribbling on my essay, but half of my mind was clouded with the unhappy thoughts of my mother. I was grateful to her for providing me with an abundant supply of good food, a comfortable roof over my head and giving me the opportunity to attend a proper school instead of being educated at home by tutors she hired from nowhere. However her greedy behaviour of taking things she fortunately owned for granted irritated me to no end.

She dreamt of living in a majestic mansion one day when she was finally pleased with her wealth status. I was screaming _'what on earth?'_ in my mind. We already had the lovely gift of living in a nice, clean environment of a bungalow. She was considered one of the richest people in the town, yet she yearned for more? Had she not spared a thought for those who were less well off than she was?

That was not all. Unlike typical parents who wished for their children to excel in their studies for the sake of a brighter future, my mother used my excellent academic grades to show off to her friends and gained popularity and respect. She somehow managed to make them believe that she was responsible for my great performance thus her oblivious friends admired her for her so-called ability to teach her child well. She bragged about me even to her bosses and colleagues at work.

"This is so unfair…" I bit my bottom lip grimly, tapping the tip of my pen on the paper, "I want to study for my own interests, not to be used for her benefit".

I completed my homework and glumly crawled into bed, hoping tomorrow would fly here soon so that I could relax from my inner frustrations in school.

* * *

"I shall now announce the top student for the mid-year examination of our cohort: Nagi Himekawa!"

The entire class of students clapped as I walked over to Reiko-sensei to receive my examination script. The teacher beamed at me proudly and praised me, causing me to blush shyly. Even until today, I was still not used to compliments.

As sweet as the applause from my classmates seemed, I could see through their delighted façade. Whispers of jealousy traveled to my ears as they got back their papers one by one.

"I knew it's Himekawa again! She's always the one who gets the best grades! There's no need to be surprised!"

"Yeah! Did she purposely bribe the teachers? Is that why she's always the apple of their eyes?"

"This is so unfair! She stole my chance to be the first! I wish she never transferred to this school!"

"She's a jerk all right".

I sighed deeply. If they hated me so much, what was the point of clapping for me?

I transferred to Namimori Middle School during the second week of February this year from Kokuyo Middle School, since my mother disapproved of its education system and the gangster-like students who dominated it. I did not mind initially, as I could then take lesser time in travelling from home to school and ease the exhaustion due to the shorter distance. But when I started to beat the students in the academic aspect, my presence became less desired. I felt less welcomed. I earned the most loathness from the previous top student of the cohort, Julia Misagochi. She sent me shuddering death glares whenever I intruded her vision.

"Sugoi, Himekawa! You're number one again!" Sawada Tsunayoshi's voice broke my train of thoughts. He was probably one of the only pupils in school who treated me kindly.

I smiled in appreciation, "arigato, Sawada-san".

"So desu ne! You're so smart, Himekawa-chan!" Sasagawa Kyoko popped into view. I grinned at her as well, and giggled at the sight of Sawada blushing at his crush. Blood rose up to my cheeks as more praises surrounded me from Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato.

"You're a genius, Himekawa! You can be my tutor! I'm sure I'll be able to improve under your guidance," Yamamoto chuckled as cheerfully as always, in contrast to the girls who were stabbing my back with bitter arrows for gaining the attention of the popular baseball player.

"Hmph. You're more impressive than I thought," Gokudera said, tugging his hands into his pockets. A shiver crawled down my spine as I felt the glares intensified. I guessed I should not have talked to another famous boy.

I humbly thanked the group of students who were the only ones that cordially accepted me into their class 2-A family. A noisy third-year boy suddenly came dashing into the classroom as though he was chased by a wild dog, yelling at the top of his lungs, "OHAYO TO THE EXTREEEEEEEEME!"

"Mou, onichan, no need to shout," Kyoko pouted, playfully slapping her brother's arm.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Kyoko!" Sasagawa Ryohei ruffled his sister's hair affectionately, "let's go down to the canteen now to the extreme!" He literally dragged Sawada and his friends away in what he claimed as an 'EXTREME RUSH TO GET FOOD' dash, with his amused adorable sister trailing behind on their heels.

Sighing, I ransacked through my bag filled with books to grab my bento that I solely made myself. I never had true friends, not even them. I always spent my break times alone, strolling aimlessly along the corridors after I finished my meal. Despite being left out and bullied by my classmates, I still enjoyed going to school. I liked being involved in engaging lessons set up by the teachers and learning new interesting things, unlike typical students.

All in all, I liked Namimori Chuu. It was a clean, pretty place for the students' holistic education to nurture learning and develop character. I always wondered who had been the one responsible for the maintenance and order of the school, although I had been here for five months already.

* * *

"He's coming!"

"Quick! Get into class, idiots!"

A small question mark of confusion formed above my head when I overheard the anxious mumbles and urges among the students. I turned around and spotted the source of their fear, Hibari Kyoya, head of the Disciplinary Committee, walking with his cool black jacket that clutched onto his shoulders and a red armband pinned on its left sleeve down the corridor. He was rumored to be the most dangerous person in Namimori, disciplining 'herbivores' by harsh methods and well known for his cold demeanour.

Still, I admired him. He looked strong, just like a solitary cloud that drifted along its own independent path without ever being bound. I respected a man like that.

As he stepped closer, I did what I always do.

"Ohayo gozaimasu shita, Fuki inchou," I bowed and greeted him politely. Apparently I was the only person who believed it was important to do that. He was the school's highest ranked student leader, after all.

Usually Hibari would simply take a glance at me or "hn" before continuing on his patrol, but today he responded differently, much to my surprise.

"What's your name?" Hibari asked, staring at me with his steel grey eyes. I blushed slightly under his gaze. Now that I thought about it, he was very handsome. If he could only be gentler and smile more, I guaranteed many girls would swoon over him.

"Nagi… Nagi Himekawa," I replied without hesitation.

"Himekawa…?" Hibari mused, as if trying to recall where he had heard the name before. I noticed a few braver students peeking out of their classroom doors at our direction, probably gaping at my courage to speak to someone as scary as Hibari Kyoya.

"Get back to class," Hibari said, his feet moving away again. I nodded obediently, "hai, Fuki inchou".

"My name is Hibari Kyoya. Use it," he corrected, "Nagi Himekawa".

Strange…. Why did my heart skip a beat when he said my name?

"Hai, Hibari-san," I dismissed the thought and slid open my classroom door, sitting down silently at my desk just as the bell rang, signaling the end of recess and the continuation of a normal day in school.

* * *

Fuki: Discipline


	2. The Tragedy and the Engagement

The sunset that spread out in glamorous hues of red, orange and yellow trailed my every step like a shadow as I clutched my bag to my chest and hummed a melody on my journey back home. At the area near the night market, I gasped at a large billboard display of my favourite idol, Rokudo Mukuro. He was a very famous guitar player in a boy band which composed many impressive and wonderful songs, all containing lovely meanings or enchanting stories.

I had changed my hairstyle to be just like his pineapple shape, despite my mother's protests and my classmates' disgust and criticism about me being a copycat. But it was only because I really admired that good-looking man who almost never failed to wear a sweet smile most of the time and wished to be like him. I saw him as my 'master' who gave me inspirations to push forward whenever life forced me to walk down a dull path.

"Ah… I see. Mukuro-sama has organized a live concert with his newest songs," I murmured to myself, staring at the billboard in awe with flushed cheeks and a shining eye. It dawned on me when I came back to my senses and realised what I just said.

"Eh?! Mukuro-sama? A live concert? Newest songs? In Japan?!" I exclaimed in enthusiasm, rubbing my eyes to make sure I was not seeing things. "Oh gosh, I can't believe this! My favourite idol is coming to my home country for an extraordinary concert! Next month! I gotta see him!" I whooped into the air in utter joy, but it was quickly crushed by disappointment. "Okasan will definitely not allow me to watch the performance. She will think the tickets are too expensive and it's a waste of time and tell me to focus on studies and learn to be a good actress next time instead," I grunted, taking one last look at the Italian man before picking up my pace toward home.

I would never get the chance to ask Mukuro-sama for his autograph.

* * *

"Tadaima…." I murmured like a dying soul as I dragged my body forcefully into the living room of our bungalow. My mother did not even acknowledge my presence and continued chatting on the telephone with a caller who seemed to be rather engaging and talkative for she was bouncing on the couch and giggling at every word she heard. Shrugging, I trudged up the stairs and enclosed myself in my bedroom.

My hand subconsciously placed itself on the bandage-like eye patch over my right eye socket, horrendous images of how I lost it flashing into my exhausted mind, all coloured with crimson. It was hard to live with a single left eye at first, but I slowly got accustomed to my circumstances as the years flew by with a flick of my fingers.

I glanced over to the right side of my bed, reaching out to the photo frame on the nightstand while adjusting the brightness of the lamp. I stroked my thumb over the picture, staring at the tall man who held my shoulders as he smiled ever so tenderly at the camera. My younger self was grinning toothily in the photograph, in contrast to the sullen scowl on my face at the current moment.

I blinked my eye several times to brush away the tiny tears before they could flow out. This photograph was one of my most precious possessions, something I could never give up even if I was stoned to death or burnt to a crisp, even if I had to dig out my own still beating heart or eat a whole tray of wiggling baby snakes.

I nodded my head in satisfaction at the clear reflection of the ceiling light on the photograph after wiping it with a soft piece of cloth and put it back to the nightstand, where it belonged.

* * *

"Ne, Himekawa-chan," Kyoko's sudden voice interrupted my daydreaming and startled me.

"Y-Yes, Kyoko-chan?"

"If you don't mind me asking, why have you been wearing an eye patch over your right eye since you entered school? Is it injured? Is it all right? Do you need to see a doctor?" Kyoko bombarded me with curious questions in one breath.

"The truth is…I have been wearing it since last year, after…er…a-an accident…." I hoped Kyoko would ignore the fact that my voice wavered at the end of my statement and realised that it was a lie, and thankfully, she did. She probably understood that I felt uncomfortable with the topic.

"It's break time now. Please excuse me, Kyoko-chan. I'm going to relax on the rooftop," I stood up abruptly from my seat. "Aren't you going to eat something?" she inquired, noting that I did not carry my bento with me today, which was unusual. I shook my head and came up with an excuse of "I'm not hungry" before almost running out of the classroom.

* * *

Footsteps drew near to me like a deadly predator closing in on its prey and I hurriedly rubbed my tears away with my sleeves and fingers, not wanting whoever was approaching me in a few seconds to see my pathetic state.

"Oh. It's just you," I recognised the deep voice of Hibari Kyoya.

"O-Ohayo, Fuki— I mean Hibari-san," I lowered my head and hugged my knees to my chest, trying to avoid his piercing gaze which would no doubt spot my reddish puffy eyes, an indication of my telltale crying that I forced to subside. I had no idea why, but being in his presence made me want to look stronger, even if my insides were crumbling.

However I seemed to forget the fact that this man standing before me was Hibari Kyoya.

"Why are you crying?" he leant against the wall beside my petite frame. I bit down on my bottom lip and tried to control my urge to burst into doleful tears again.

"Hey," Hibari suddenly sprang out a tonfa menacingly out of nowhere, causing me to flinch and cower in fright. "Eek! D-Don't attack me! Please! I-I'll leave you alone! I won't disturb you any further! Don't hurt me!" I shielded my head protectively with my hands, praying for the blow to never befall on me.

"Are they gone?" he said, keeping his weapon away in a twinkling of an eye like a magic trick.

"Huh?" I mustered my courage and made eye contact with him in confusion.

"Your hiccups".

"O-Oh, I-I see…so that was it," I chuckled nervously, rubbing my tense shoulders that were infected with countless goosebumps. Hibari was not intending to harm me, but was simply trying to scare my hiccups out of me.

"Arigato, Hibari-san".

"Hn. Stand up. Don't sit there like a herbivore crying your…_eye_ out," his tone was stern, yet it held a hint of concern. I staggered to my feet with the wall as a support, but accidentally gripped onto Hibari's jacket when I tripped a little.

"S-Sorry," I apologised, retreating back from him in embarrassment, "I was just crying…because I miss my father….."

Hibari stared off into space but nodded his head to show that he was listening and a silent command for me to continue. I smiled and before I knew it, I was pouring out my grievances to the Disciplinary Leader.

* * *

"Nagi! Good! Perfect timing!" Okasan rushed up to me in gaiety as if she had just won the lottery the instant I creaked open the front door, "remember that you must dress up as prettily as you can tomorrow evening! I have invited guests to come over to our house!"

"E-Eh?" I gaped dazedly, trying to absorb whatever my mother just said into my blank mind, somehow managing to catch the words _'dress up'_, _'tomorrow'_ and _'guests'_.

"Okay! You will know the entire thing tomorrow! Just remember my instructions!" with that, she danced away merrily, whistling and humming blissfully, leaving me to ponder like a lost sheep in the middle of an unfamiliar field of grass.

* * *

_"I lost my father when I was eight. We were crossing a road, soaked from head to toe from the heavy rain," I began the tragic story of the fateful day as I sat cross-legged against the fence on the rooftop and Hibari laid beside me, his hands under his head to serve as his pillow. _

_"The pedestrian light was flashing green, yet a Ferrari car driving at insane speed rushed toward us. I would have been hit if it weren't for my father. He didn't care about himself. H-He j-just…." I realised I was crying when a pack of tissue was tossed to me. I whispered a soft "thank you" to Hibari and wiped off my unsightly tears and snout. _

_"Without a single sign of hesitation, he pushed me out of the way and let his body be the only target for the car. He was flung a few metres by the enormous impact of the crash, and he laid there on the road motionless"._

_ "Just then, four men emerged from the Ferrari and stormed toward my father. I had a shock of my life when they started k-kicking and punching h-him like a heap of trash. I then recognised those men as the loan sharks who were mercilessly chasing my father for debt issues". _

_"I was screaming and bawling my eyes out, pleading for them to stop hurting Otosan. It got worse when I was held back by another man. I-I couldn't break loose to help my father…. I just kept crying and screaming while watching him being beaten and stabbed to death….."_

_" Despite that….Otosan….he still told me to bite the man restraining me and run….run as far as I could….. Run no matter what I saw or heard….just run until I was safe. I couldn't t-take it…. The men were roaring with laughter and c-chopping him up limb by limb… He was getting killed right in front of me, and I couldn't do a thing to save him. I-I couldn't bear the grotesque sight of his body in a pool of blood and torn body parts in the end…and f-fainted". _

_Another pack of tissue patted my lap and my quivering fingers fumbled with the package trying to split it open. Seeing my difficulty in doing so because of my blurry vision blocked by tears and the weakness of my movements, Hibari tore the pack open with just a tiny snap and pulled out a tissue for me. _

_It was strange, confiding my sorrow in someone I hardly knew, yet it was calming and assuring. His mere presence had the amazing ability to heal my shattered heart, sealing the holes that had grew over the years of melancholy and loneliness in the absence of the company of the only person who I loved, and who loved me back just the same. I understood Hibari Kyoya was a man of few words, and I need not him to comfort my agony in the form of consoling speech._

_Hibari flicked his fingers and something plopped onto my head. I reached up to touch it and found a yellow fluffy canary making a cozy nest out of my hair while reciting the Nami Chuu's anthem, imaginary musical scores floating around it. "That's Hibird," Hibari explained when he noticed my confused expression, "just listen to its singing and you will stop crying". _

_I smiled genially, making a mental note to treat Hibari to my homemade bento the next time we encountered each other in exchange for his efforts to cheer me up in his own unique way. _

* * *

I looked at my reflection in the full-length mirror, inspecting every inch of my cadmium light yellow sundress with an orange sky ribbon wrapped around my waist plus beads at the helm for a more feminine appeal. I grumbled as I tidied the wrinkles caused by my mother's horrible job of ironing my clothes. She purposely did so to make me swear that I would do the chore myself. Scheming, was she not?

I combed my short hair one last time before leaving my bedroom to await the arrival of the unknown guests.

* * *

I was having a dumbfounded staring contest with the guest sitting opposite me until Okasan shook me out of my trance, "Nagi? What's wrong?"

"Do you know her?" the woman with curly black hair and a fair complexion inquired the teenager while pointing a finger at me.

"… She's a student of Namimori Middle," he replied, still half-stunned. The woman clapped her hands in glee, "oh! So you two have met before! That makes things better!"

"W-What's going on, Okasan?" I tugged my mother's sleeve, almost ripping it off, "w-why on earth is _H-Hibari-san_ here?"

My face paled as the clock ticked by, listening in shock to Okasan's explanation that the woman sitting beside Hibari was his mother, who in turn was fast friends with her since their elementary school years. Although they walked down different paths, they continued to keep in contact and recently met to discuss and share about their life stories.

"We had been interested in drama since young, and even though we worked for different companies, we are both actresses. We both share the same goal. Isn't that right, Suki?"

"Sure, Amechi. We are still the same as ever," Hibari Suki chuckled girlishly and extended her hand to me in greeting, "hajimemashite, Nagi-chan".

Casting away my uneasiness and shyness, I shook her hand, glancing at Hibari Kyoya from the corner of my eye. This was the first time I saw him in casual wear. He wore a sweater in cardigan style over a white shirt, and charcoal black trousers. Such a handsome feature added to my plain home. But still! I couldn't believe that his mother was associated with the acting world and was startlingly _my mother's nakama!_

"What are we doing here?" Hibari hissed at his mother, who was unfazed by his dark glare.

"Oh! That's right! We have a special surprise for you and Nagi-chan!" Suki and Okasan exchanged winks while Hibari and I raised our eyebrows. What were these crazy women up to now?

"Nagi," my mother's evil grin made me gulp warily, _"Hibari Kyoya is going to be your fiancé"._

W-What the hell was going on? Had the world ended? Was I going to have a heart attack?

"E-EEEEHHHH?!" I screamed in indescribable horror and the echo seemed to shake the entire house. "What?!" Hibari widened his eyes at his mother, demanding for an explanation.

"Are you insane, Okasan?" Hibari fumed, hands balling into fists like a volcano ready to erupt and cause the ultimate mass destruction.

"I certainly am not, Kyo-kun," Suki smiled mirthfully, "Amechi and I have decided to engage our children for future marriage".

"And what's the herbivorous reason?"

"Family alliance".

"Don't give me that crap!"

"Kyo-kun!" Suki pouted crossly, "Amechi and I need to be connected by our families so that we can work side by side and help each other with our careers! I'm thinking of dumping my current job and join her company because its salary is much higher. Isn't that wonderful?"

"No," Hibari snarled resentfully, "whether you want to change your job or not is none of my concern. But you cannot use us anyway you like just for some sort of alliance".

"Too bad, Kyo-kun," Suki feigned a sympathetic smile, "our decision is final".

"I refuse," I said firmly, standing up from the couch. My mother yanked at my arm roughly, "Nagi! What're you doing? Sit down! Don't be rude and shame me in front of our guests!"

"I refuse, Okasan!"

She winced at my seldom rise in volume, and then stood to a greater height than I, her eyes burning in infuriation. "Nagi, I'm warning you. Listen to me and sit down". Beads of perspiration formed on my forehead, my wet palms became jelly-like and my legs were threatening to collapse. I clenched my fists till my knuckles turned white, looking straight at my exasperated mother in stubborn determination.

"I refuse to be married to someone I don't even know well, let alone love".

"C'mon, Nagi-chan," Suki spoke up to destroy the tension hanging in the air, "it won't be that bad. You have already met my son. He's a nice guy, isn't he? Marrying him won't kill you, my dear".

I pinched my arm to prevent the furious tears from flowing out. I must not cry in front of Hibari. I slumped down on the couch in defeat, shutting the elated voices of Okasan and Suki out, but the devastating news of the Hibari family moving into our bungalow after the confirmed engagement still managed to pierce my mind. Hibari rubbed his temple, his eyebrows creased downward in frustration. I bit my lip till it almost bled. What did I do to deserve such a terrible life?


	3. Adaptation to Circumstances

"Murder is against the rules".

"Who's there?!" I lividly pointed the knife at the person who caught me red-handed, beads of sweat plastered themselves on my flushed face and my body trembled as fast as the vibrations of the ticker tape timer in trepidation and asperity. My mouth parted slightly in pants and my eye widened in surprise at the sight of the witness of my 'crime'.

"I didn't know you were this aggressive…" he commented, bending down to me after lightly shoving my hand holding onto the knife in a vise-like grip away, "…to attempt murder".

"I'm not killing anyone," I snorted at my supposed fiancé.

"I didn't say you are. But you are killing _something_".

I grimaced at the stuff rabbit which I mercilessly dissected with the polished knives I stole from the school's kitchen. Its cut open belly spilled out the cotton wools and the buttons that were used as the eyes were dug out and had rolled off to nowhere. I had also heartlessly chopped off one of its legs and ears. The rabbit resembled a heap of scrap that was destined to be sent to the scrapyard, burnt to ash and sprinkled over the sea. My eye flashed with sudden aggravation and I slammed the knife down onto the centre of the rabbit's disfigured face, glaring at Hibari's intrusion when he grabbed my wrist to stop me from proceeding to cut the rabbit into shreds.

"You're probably the first and last person on earth who ever kills a stuff toy," he smirked, and I blushed at the closeness of our faces. I threw the 'weapons' down roughly onto the floor, realising that an hour had passed since I hid myself and started disserting the rabbit at a dark, secluded corner of the rooftop. "You are upset about yesterday, I assume," Hibari said as his legs kicked the knives further away as if he was afraid I might grab them again and stab him to death. I grumbled, "aren't you, too? How could they just alter our lives this way? Shouldn't you, Hibari Kyoya, the most feared dangerous carnivore in Namimori, make an effort in objecting our engagement?"

"You don't know," he snarled, shaking his head in a frown, "I'd been doing that since last night, after we went home". I raised an eyebrow at him, "and you failed? What kind of joke is that? You're Hibari Kyoya, for god's sake! Isn't threatening people your forte?"

"It is, but this is a different situation. My opponent is my mother, someone I can't bite to death no matter how much I long to do so whenever she comes up with ridiculous propositions. My father just had to commit a crime and be sent to prison when I need his charisma to persuade my stubborn mother to change her mind". We both sat in awkward silence, whacking our brains to think of a possible solution. I punched my thighs like a lunatic peevishly, and sighed, "should we just accept our predicament?"

"Hm? You're admitting defeat already? That's so not like you".

"Tell me a solution then! Everything I thought of would be useless against my mother! Hmph!" I crossed my arms, pouting and jabbing Hibari in his ribs when he chuckled at my childish behaviour. "Should we pretend that we are fiancé and fiancée in front of our mothers? At least they won't keep annoying us," Hibari suggested, and poked my cheek at my owlish blink. "How?" I tilted my head to the side with a finger tapping my chin.

"Let's start by getting used to calling each other by our first names".

"O-Oh… Sure".

"..."

"…"

"….. Nagi".

"E-Eh? K-Kyoya…" somehow it felt good when his name rolled off my tongue.

"Nagi".

"Kyoya".

"N-a-gi".

"K-yo-ya".

"Nachuu".

"Kyokyu".

"Namono".

"Kyobaka!"

"Na-herbivore".

"What kind of calling-by-first-name practice session is this?!"

* * *

I banged my forehead on Kyoya's desk in the Reception Room, groaning some indistinguishable words and yelling at Kyoya when he drew patterns on my cheek with the gold plated cap top of his fountain pen. "What is it you are irritated with this time?" he asked as he sipped his cup of green tea that emitted a delectable smell, making me drool longingly. I slumped back against the reclined chair, "Nami Chuu is flooded with gossips about our engagement. Do something, Kyoya!"

"….." Kyoya continued drinking his beverage as he browsed through some reports about certain school events or disciplinary records of delinquents, popping a vein in my head.

"Don't ignore me!" I snatched away the papers. Kyoya sighed, "just don't care about them, herbivore. Let them think whatever they want. It doesn't matter so long we ourselves know it's not true".

Kyoya's statement did make sense.

Guilt suddenly overwhelmed me when thoughts of I venting my anger out on Kyoya before when he was not to be blamed trespassed my mind, and it got worse when my heart was stabbed by the fact that I had sworn I would not behave like my unreasonable mother and aimed to become a better lady. How was I going to achieve that when I was doing the exact same thing she did?

"Nagi?" Kyoya managed to gasp out as I ran around the desk and threw my body over him, hugging him and apologising repeatedly, "gomenasai, Kyoya, gomenasai…. I-I shouldn't have scolded you when you did nothing wrong to hurt me… I'm s-sorry". My whimpers subsided and I closed my eye in the attempt to calm myself down as the warmth of Kyoya's body and the comfort of his hands patting my back transferred to my forlorn soul. He tenderly traced the outline of my eye patch and I vaguely caught his murmur, "I'll do something about it…"

"I'm sorry, Kyoya," I wailed, and he quickly placed a finger to my lips, "it's fine. Stop apologising already". I winced when he caressed my cheek, down to my jawline, to my neck and then to my collarbone, his slender smooth fingers teasing my skin. It dawned on me that I was straddling his lap and I swiftly got off him in embarrassment, "eek! I-I'm sorry, Kyoya!" I prepared myself for his chiding about my constant apologies but instead I noticed a small hint of disappointment in his steel grey eyes.

* * *

"Congratulations, Himekawa-chan!" Kyoko shook my hands ecstatically, bouncing up and down while her grinning best friend, Kurokawa Hana, gave me a proud smirk. "W-What for, Kyoko-chan?" I inquired, gently pulling away and a question mark flickered above my head when Kurokawa remarked about I being more mature than she expected. "Congratulations on your engagement with Hibari-san!" Kyoko squealed perkily, "my, I can't say I knew this would come!" Kurokawa patted my shoulder and nodded, "of course. Who knew Hibari Kyoya would get a fiancée?"

I hung my head. They did not understand my reluctance in accepting the arranged marriage.

"Ne, Himekawa-chan," Kyoko spoke up, "may I call you Nagi-chan?"

"E-Eh? I'm sorry, Kyoko-chan, but Kyoya said that I mustn't let anyone except him to call me by my first name," I blushed at the possibility of Kyoya being possessive over me, just like a boyfriend would act whenever his girlfriend was involved in issues regarding other people trying to be familiar with her. Kyoko giggled as if she understood the reason behind Kyoya's instruction, "all right then. May I call you Hime-chan? Since Himekawa is kind of long". I was flustered by the royal meaning the name 'Hime' carried, but nonetheless I granted her the permission to do so.

* * *

"Nagi Himekawa".

I turned around to the source of the eerie, cold voice that caused my hair to prickle on the back of my neck, Julia Misagochi, "…. Konichiwa, Misagochi-san".

"Don't try to act friendly with me. I want you to tell me straight," she yanked my collar and intimidated me with her sharp glare filled with animosity, and her aggressiveness caused me to drop my textbooks, "tell me. Is it true that Hibari and you are engaged?"

Her demand certainly caught me off guard that I stared back at her blankly, but immediately regained my composure when she raised her hand threatening to slap the truth out of me, "y-yes! I-It was arranged by our mothers! We don't have a choice!"

"The nerve of you to steal him away, stupid b****!" Misagochi barked at me and delivered a hit as hard and impactful as a rock across my left cheek, splitting my lower lip and leaving a small stain of blood on it. I tumbled to the pavement and held my bruised cheek, shutting my eye and bracing for the next blow, but instead I was rescued by an unknown girl who shouted at Misagochi, "hahi! What do you think you are doing?!"

In order to prevent further attention from nearby witnesses who might be attracted by the girl's loud voice, Misagochi fled at a speed that could rival that of a cheetah, but never forgetting to shoot me a silent warning.

"Are you okay? She must have slapped you pretty hard! It hurts, doesn't it?" the girl in a Midori Girls School uniform asked in concern, checking my body over and over for other injuries.

"I'm fine, thank you, erm…"

"I'm Miura Haru desu! Just call me Haru!" the girl beamed, offering her hand as I staggered to my feet and kindly assisted me in picking up my books. I bowed down gratefully to her, "thank you for saving me, Haru-chan. I am Nagi Himekawa". We exchanged handshakes and engrossed in a few minutes of conversation in which we chatted about our schools and hobbies. Similar to Kyoko and I, Haru had a fondness for pastry such as cakes and adorable items like soft toys. This hyperactive girl also had a catchphrase of "hahi". I smiled at her as she pasted a plaster over the bruise near my lips, and expressed my appreciation for her help again before parting ways.

* * *

"Kyoya, you chicken nugget!" I snapped the moment I slammed open my bedroom door and revealed the culprit who crossed his legs relaxingly in one of the chairs at my desk, drinking steaming hot coffee and reading a mystery book which plot was apparently so interesting that he did not even bother to glance up. "Hm?" he flipped a page and yawned, treating the room like his own, much to my vexation. I stormed up to him and snatched the book away, "how dare you eat my chocolate cake without leaving some for me?!"

"Oh, that was yours?" he said with his usual poker face, "your mother told me I could eat it".

I was about to scream "OKASAN!" to the kitchen when Kyoya gripped my wrist and pulled me toward him. He pointed at the plaster near my mouth, "what's that?" I gulped uneasily, my mind in a dilemma whether to tell him about Misagochi's bullying or not, for he would definitely bite her to death for defying the school rules.

Impatient, Kyoya pulled me until I was straddling his lap yet again and whispered huskily, "tell me what happened, herbivore". Sighing, I spilled the beans and was not surprised that he narrowed his eyes and recorded Julia Misagochi's name in his notebook that contained the lists of targets who would suffer his method of discipline. "You ought to be more careful, Nagi," Kyoya's tone was gentler than usual and my heart melted slightly, but I instantly slapped his chest when he playfully poked my cheek as if testing how soft it was.

"Do all girls have such drastic mood swings?" Kyoya smirked amusedly, continuing his pokes on my cheek like he did not care and earning an arm pinch from me which I petulantly knew would feel like a puny ant bite to his thick skin.

After what seemed like an eternity of poking, pinching and useless scolding, he let me go and I dug out my mathematics homework from my bag.

"Chotto matte, what are you doing here in my house?"

"My mother and I have moved in since this afternoon".

"That was fast".

"You weren't home yet".

"I needed to seek my teacher to clear some doubts, so I stayed back a while".

"You could have told me to wait for you and escort you home. I was reprimanded by my okasan for leaving you behind, you know".

"I don't think Hibari Kyoya needs any sympathy in that".

He ignored me and carried on with his reading while I buried my head in my homework, scribbling down the solutions without much effort wasted on thinking and inwardly grinned smugly when I noticed Kyoya's impressed expression.

"Why aren't you going back to your bedroom? I'm sure they are sane enough not to let you sleep with me".

"My mother told me about how good the Hiragana in your room is, so I'm here on inspection. Besides, I have no idea why but I like this room".

"Auntie believes in Hiragana? And she can pinpoint how accurate it is?"

"Guess so".

Almost an hour elapsed and I was still stuck in the steep well that the last question in the mathematics worksheet dumped me in. I scratched my hair, unable to make any sense out of it despite exploring my brain and textbooks and trying to link all the formulas and possible solutions to climb out of hell. A warm hand suddenly held my right hand and Kyoya's breath tickled my neck as he bent over from my back and began showing me the way to strike down the mathematics demons which obstructed my route to the answer.

"There. Get it?" he whispered against my ear and I quickly nodded, "h-hai. Arigato, Kyoya".

Instead of releasing my hand and stepping away, Kyoya's hold tightened and his left hand massaged my shoulder which tensed up due to our closeness and the fact that our heads were leaning against one another. He was almost wrapping me in a hug and my heart skipped a beat while my face transformed from a pink peach to a red tomato.

Kyoya…was so warm. It was pleasant to the point that I admitted to myself that I was crestfallen when he left my side and sat back in his chair. More importantly, I was touched that I did not even have to ask him for help because he willingly did on his own accord.

Maybe…just maybe, marrying him would not be that bad after all.

* * *

Tadaima: I'm back/ I'm home (damn, I forgot this)

Hime: Princess

* * *

**'Chicken nugget' is mine, remember! :)**


	4. Target of Pain

A bloodcurdling shriek jerked me out of my slumber, only to realise that it came from _me_.

My eye was wide enough to be at risk of popping out of my head, tears of consternation pouring out at an alarming rate. My hands clasped the sides of my head, and deafening screams escaped from my mouth as my legs shuffled under the thick blanket.

Just then my bedroom door burst open sending a riled woman in a white nightgown yelling at me, "Nagi! What do you think you are doing?! Screaming in the middle of the night! I'm trying to sleep, you know!"

However, her shouts only caused me to break into heavier sobs and my rapid breathing worsened as she stormed to my bedside and tried to pry my body off the bed to make me aware of her conniption due to my disturbing screams. "Nagi, what the hell is wrong with you? Do you know that it's 4a.m. in the morning? Stop crying and answer me!" Okasan yanked painfully at my hair but my pleas for her to let go fell on deaf ears. The commotion lured Auntie Suki with unkempt hair and wrinkled pajamas and Kyoya to the scene, where they spotted Okasan chiding at me without even trying to understand the reason for my petrified behaviour.

"Amechi, what's wrong? Why is Nagi-chan crying?" Auntie asked sleepily, rubbing her sore eyes and yawning, showing little care about me as well.

"I don't know! She's crazy! I'm tired and I have work tomorrow! Can't you even let me have uninterrupted sleep, Nagi?" Okasan slapped my back querulously and kicked my bed when she got impatient of waiting to hear my explanation. "Kyo-kun, you are her fiancé. Stay here and take care of her. Come, Amechi. Let's go back to bed," Auntie and Okasan stormed out of the room, their complaints disappearing from hearing range only after a minute.

I hugged my legs to my chest and I calmed down upon Kyoya's gentle pats to my head. I subconsciously snuggled to Kyoya and snaked my arms around his waist while he waited quietly for my sobs to completely fade before he inquired, "what happened? Why were you screaming?" I nuzzled my face to the crook of his neck, and stuttered, "I-I had a n-nightmare….." I knew that it was such a lame thing for me to act like a mentally unstable person and readied myself for Kyoya's nagging but he surprised me yet again by holding my hands which were stained with my tears and nodded, "go on. I'm listening".

I clung to him for my dear life and relayed the incidents that occurred in my dream which perturbed me so much.

* * *

_"Kyaaaa! No! Stay away from me!" I flung another plate at the approaching man, this time successfully grazing his leg with the shattered pieces. "You dare run away from me?!" he dashed forward and grasped my shoulders, overpowering me even when I punched his chest with my fists in hard resistance. "Go away, you pervert!" I did not waste any time in hesitating and smashed my iron-like knee into his stomach, causing him to groan in pain. I took this chance to escape and hid myself behind a couch in the living room. _

_I was not going to let my stepfather, who my mother married to after my real father passed away, harass me again. He was always craving to touch me and looked sadistically contented whenever he accomplished in making me cry and afraid. _

_I was not going to allow him to treat me like a toy he could play with anymore. I was determined to run, far from his harsh control. _

_Why oh why did my foolish mother marry such a dirty man who only had the idea of cheating her of her wealth and sexually abusing his stepdaughter? I hated the possibility of being open to be raped by him any time, although he had failed to do so. But being molested was more than enough already. _

_'Otosan… My real Otosan… I don't want you to go. I want you back. Save me, Otosan. Life is terrible without you. Life is hell…' _

_My stepfather found me easily and to my utmost horror a sharp shiny knife gleamed under the light in his hand. I screamed and scurried backward, fearing that he might kill me. He grabbed my arm with the strength of a giant octopus trapping its prey in its tentacles to restrain me, and without warning, he swung the knife down. _

_Down into my right eye. _

_I shrieked. I cried. All I could see was red. Bloody red. _

* * *

Kyoya stared off into space in total shock. "You had a nightmare…about your stepfather…stabbing your eye?"

I nodded, the memory of experiencing that excruciating pain setting me into a terrified mode. I wished that I had the power to erase such awful incidents from my mind. That horrible man ruined my peaceful life, the life I once thought I could live without fears and hurt haunting me. He destroyed my life to be an ordinary person, with a complete set of beautiful eyes. He left me with a broken soul.

"What did that useless mother of yours do?" Kyoya said, tracing my eye patch amiably.

"She requested the police to arrest my mad stepfather and dumped me at the hospital. When I was receiving treatment, I heard her quarrel with my auntie. They blamed each other about not taking responsibility of my welfare and letting such a shameful thing happen".

Kyoya suddenly gripped the back of my head and stuffed my face against his shoulder. "If you need a shoulder to cry on, just say so," he whispered, his hands soothing my hair and rubbing my back with such affection that I clutched onto his sleeve and bawled my puffy eye out, the droplets of water flowing with the force of a humongous, rough waterfall.

Kyoya said almost the exact same sentence as the only two other people I cherished with my entire heart.

_'Nagi, my daughter, if ever you're feeling down, just look for me and cry on my shoulder for all I care'. _

_'Kufufufu… To all my fans out there, especially the young ladies, you may like to consider this policy of mine: find a source of warmth when it is necessary to comfort your anguish spirit'. _

_'Otosan… Mukuro-sama…' _

I rewarded Kyoya with a peck of heartfelt gratitude on his cheek for selflessly sacrificing his sleep by never leaving my side and lending me his shoulder to relieve my grief until twilight, when I finally found enough tranquility to fall back to wonderland. I would always remember Kyoya's kind consolation and assurance for me that required no words to emphasize on its depth of effect, which he would never admit even if I pointed a pistol at his forehead.

* * *

"All right, attention, class. This is your weekend assignment. If I don't have everyone's work handed in on Monday, the whole class will do detention! I mean it, okay!" Reiko-sensei dismissed the students for break after ensuring all of us had received the homework and giving her warning.

I examined the title of the composition, _'what do you live for?' _

_'I had no idea'_ was my immediate answer.

* * *

"For me?" Kyoya raised an eyebrow when I presented him a bento set filled with onigiri, katsu and broccoli. "Hai, it's for you, Kyoya," I grinned and sat opposite him, watching in anticipation for his comments as he chewed slowly on the food. "It's good, Nagi. You don't have to worry," I blushed at his compliment and decided to make him a lunch box every day, hoping he would provide me with remarks or advices that could help me improve on my culinary skills.

"Ne, Kyoya, I have a question for you," I showed him my essay homework with the weird topic which I had no clue about how to answer and write.

"Interesting," Kyoya murmured as he rested his head on his palm, "what do you live for, hm? In other words, it means the reason for your existence, I guess".

"You're saying it in a way that makes it more confusing. It means what is my purpose in life, right? It can be my aimed achievements or goals, can't it?"

"You got it," Kyoya slid the paper across the table toward me, "now write".

"Eh? No, Kyoya. I still don't know what to write. Can you give me an example, please?" I attacked him with my charismatic adorable puppy eyes, knowing he would resign and assist me even if his name was Hibari Kyoya, "the reason for my existence is for my pride. My pride isn't just any ordinary one. It is the Disciplinary Committee of Namimori Middle School, and the iron hammer for those who disturbs its order. I live for the sake of maintaining my pride, something I can never surrender".

I glanced down at my twitching hands on my lap, trying to absorb Kyoya's explanation and figuring out the content of my essay. This topic reminded me that I had yet to discover my reason for living, why I had been tolerating or submitting to burdens in my path all this while.

"Who or what do I live for?" I tugged my hair behind my ear and leant my chin on my crossed fingers. Kyoya smirked and reached out to poke my cheek, "just write that you live to cook for your fiancé, massage your fiancé's shoulders, help with your fiancé's paperwork, entertain your fiancé, let your fiancé poke your soft cheeks, listen to your fiancé's commands and basically be your fiancé's loyal _slave_".

I chuckled sarcastically and huffed, "Kyoya".

"Hn? Nice idea, isn't it, Nagi?"

"I'm gonna _fail _if I write all those crap".

"It's perfect. You won't. Just do it".

"No way".

Kyoya mischievously stretched my cheeks as though he was playing with dough, smirking even more when he saw me pout and I pinched him as revenge. "I forbid you from attempting plastic surgery. I do not want these cheeks to be altered," I laughed in amusement at Kyoya's ability to say such a jocular thing with a straight face.

"Kyoya, have you ever heard of Rokudo Mukuro?" I enquired, slapping away his itchy hands that were almost cupping my face. "The idol who plays the guitar in an Italian boy band?" Kyoya went back to munching on the onigiri. "Yes! That's right. My, I didn't expect you to keep up with the musical idol trend. He's such a cool guy," I smiled ecstatically, noticing Kyoya frown at how clear my fondness for Mukuro-sama was.

"Aww…don't be jealous, Kyoya. He's just someone I admire," I giggled with my fist to my lips.

He snorted, folding his arms and insisting he was anything but jealous.

"I want to attend his upcoming concert in Japan but my mother won't allow me to," I gloomily felt that all my wishes that were never too selfish came deteriorating beneath my feet. "You should be longing for your fiancé's autograph and not his," Kyoya said with creased eyebrows.

When I was about to tease him again, he seized the side of my neck and drew nearer to press his lips to my cheek. Our gaze met, my face blushing in bewilderment while Kyoya's expression remained indifferent. Without needing me to ask him, he explained calmly, "repayment for your kiss last night".

"E-Eh? T-That was…just a greeting. No! It was a sign of g-gratitude…" I stammered as I covered my scarlet face with my hands, cursing at my genes from my mother that caused me to blush so easily.

"By the way…"

"?"

"I like your name. It's short and sweet, easy to remember. Somehow it sounds really nice and calming".

"O-Oh… Thank you, Kyoya".

Kyoya smirked, "you've started to become more fascinating, Nagi".

* * *

Vague voices tingled in the air as though traveling from a far distance, luring me to walk in its direction to check for the fountainheads and wondering which Namimori Chuu students had enough guts to loiter in the school compounds without valid reasons. Were they not afraid of being bitten to death by the school-obsessed prefect named Hibari Kyoya? They had better thanked me for saving their heads.

The noises became louder as I approached classroom 2-B, and somehow my intuition urged me to stay out of sight, so I hid my presence behind the back door and that was enough for me to hear every single word of the students' conversation, despite my guilt of committing eavesdropping. My body suddenly turned rigid when I recognised the unfriendly voice of Julia Misagochi. She was assumedly discussing a subject that pissed her off with her clique.

"I don't want to get caught again. I order you girls to bully her on my behalf," Misagochi's authoritative, grave tone and the possible reference to me cut my very soul and I leant my ear against the door to listen more, hoping to hear their plans and avoid their pranks on me.

"I can't believe I'm this unlucky. First she pushed me off my academic throne and now she stole my Hibari away from me!" I froze at the furious pounds and crashes of the flipping of tables and chairs, hearing the anxious begging from the other girls for Misagochi to chill. However what stunned me most was the revelation of Misagochi's crush for Kyoya!

I clenched my fists and zipped my lips together, resolution to ensure Kyoya did not fall into the ugly hands of Julia Misagochi stirring strongly within me. I did not agree that a petty bully like her deserved a man like Kyoya. Not only did I not see any compatibility between them, but I also wanted to protect _my_ fiancé.

Did I just accept our engagement? Why did I experience a doubtful feeling for Kyoya's care for me which lacked in all my existing family members? Was I upset that Kyoya might not like me? Was that why my poor heart was aching right now?

"Oh dear… Am I falling for Kyoya?"

* * *

"No way! How can I for liking someone like Kyoya? The nerve of him to order me to carry these stacks of paperwork to the teachers' pigeon holes while he sits in his so-called office shaking his legs!" I complained to no one particular as my feet led me to the staffroom and stuff the papers into their lockers.

I had the habit of thinking and musing to myself whenever I took a stroll alone, and this time I reminded my short-term memory that Okasan and Auntie Suki were not coming home for dinner due to extra duties at the studio which they regarded as the opportunity to earn more money. In other words, I had the responsibility to cook for Kyoya and I. But the problem was I had absolutely no idea what kind of food Kyoya adored or detested. "Let's just ask him," I decided and switched my random stroll to a walk with the goal of reaching the Reception Room.

At the staircase that linked to the third floor, my path was blocked by a group of four girls who I recognised belonged to Julia Misagochi's clique!

_'Oh no! I fell into their trap!'_ my lips and arms quivered as my eye darted from one smirking girl to a grouching one. According to their conversation earlier, they did not disclose any hints about a surprise counterattack! I had taken wary notes that they were planning to spoil the soles of my shoes, hide caterpillars in my bag (how on earth did they find out that those disgusting bugs were my greatest phobia?), dismantle my classroom chair, spread rumors about I seducing Kyoya into our engagement, tear out the pages of my books that were in perfect conditions, deliberately spill ink onto my sports attire and carry out many other harmful schemes.

"W-What do y-you want from m-me?" I asked meekly like a terrified small animal. _'Kyoya, you fool, why aren't you here when I need you?' _

"Our young mistress, Julia-sama, ordered us to eliminate you," I was now trapped in the middle of a circle with the girls forming the border.

"You underestimated our boss too much, silly girl. Do you think our queen hawk wouldn't notice your presence behind the back door? That was why we didn't mention about this surprise attack," the thugs each delivered a punch to my back and shoulders or a kick to my legs, and I could imagine Misagochi hollering with evil laughter in the background. "S-Stop! Don't hurt me!" I flung my arms in defense and managed to retreat until I was out of the circle, away from the ruthless bullies.

My blood had boiled to a high peak. Julia Misagochi…what the hell did you want from me? Was it my fault that your crush and I were engaged? Why did you keep creating trouble for me? I was innocent! How could you be so mean to me? You had friends, I did not. You were popular, I was not. You were beautiful, I was not and never would be. So what if I robbed you of your top student position? So what if my family had more wealth in its possession than yours? Your life could not possibly suck as much as mine.

These negative thoughts were enough to trigger my parcels of tears that I had been containing since the girls started hitting me to burst. I ignored the jeers of the bullies about my crybaby nature as I sank to my knees and endured the physical and emotional pain of being cruelly beaten, yanked and spat at. No one was going to rescue me this time. Haru was not a student of Namimori Middle, in addition Tsuna, Kyoko and the others had returned home.

_'Kyoya….' _

I left for home with wobbling legs, throbbing blue black blots all over my skin, a nosebleed that spent twenty minutes to subside, a hazy mind and a desolated heart.

Were you happy now, Julia Misagochi? Sending your underlings to beat me to a pulp was cowardly of you, but this assault did a wonderful job leaving a huge impact on me. They even broke my expensive watch. It was going to be your fault that I had to face the music when my mother came back from over-time work. I fished out my mobile phone from my pocket to check the time and what surprised me was a text message from my fiancé.

_'Nagi, where are you? Watch out for Julia Misagochi's gang. They're coming for you!' _

I gasped as I scrolled down the bar on top of the screen and realised I had missed five of Kyoya's urgent calls of warning! I then jumped when I heard a familiar voice that I missed so much calling out to me although only a mere half an hour had passed since I left Kyoya.

"Nagi!"

My eye sparkled with awfully relieved tears when I spotted him running toward me down the pavement.

"Kyoya!" I dropped my bag and dashed forward to his open arms of warmth, the sole reason for my sense of safety and security.


	5. Growing Love

"Kyoya!" I pounced into his arms and clung onto him as if the floor beneath me would open up any second and swallow me into the hell full of devils waiting to capture me and dump me into their deadly pots of lava. Kyoya closed his eyes and hugged me back as I stained his uniform with unsightly tears that did not cease to well up in my eye.

"Nagi, I finally found you. Where on earth were you? You didn't even answer my calls!" Kyoya pushed me back gently so that he could make direct eye contact with me, "I went to the nearby store to buy some hamburgers when I saw them discussing about the assault on you. I wanted to warn you about those herbivores, but you didn't reply my message or calls".

Kyoya rubbed away the blood under my nose with a tissue as I averted my gaze from him.

For a slight moment when I was getting bullied, I had felt that Kyoya had cheated me of my trust for him. But now when I discovered that he had actually been trying to help me desperately, I regretted forming that kind of anger. Kyoya did care for me. He even tried his best to run back to school to save me, whether he was on time or not. I was the one being too petty just because my emotions were so roiled.

"Kyoya…" I shoved my face back into his chest, not wanting him to see me cry so much, "Kyoya, I'm sorry…"

He cupped my cheek and wiped my tears away with his thumb, "let's go home, Nagi".

He lifted me up in bridal style and picked up my fallen bag. I leant against his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his neck securely as he carried me back home.

* * *

A damp cloth caressed my bruises, some of them requiring plasters for protection against infection while I lay under a thin blanket on my bed. The cloth stopped its movement when I glanced at the person controlling it. Fingers shifted the strands of hair covering my face away and my hand automatically reached up to brush his raven smooth hair.

"What do you like to eat?" Kyoya whispered, and I blinked at his abrupt question.

"E-Eh?"

"I'll cook for you".

"B-But…I'm supposed to be the one doing that—" Kyoya hushed me with a finger to my lips.

"You are in no proper condition to move around too much. Just tell me what you like to eat and I'll cook".

I sighed, knowing full well that my okasan was going to nag at me for fleeing from my duty. But I could see such sincerity in Kyoya's eyes that I had no heart to reject his offer. He would not tell me directly but I believed he wanted to do something nice to make up to me for not being able to save me on time. I smiled and heaved myself up from the bed to kiss Kyoya's cheek, "thank you, Kyoya. I would like to have chicken and egg porridge, please".

Kyoya smirked and made the tips of our noses touch. His hands were on both sides of my body on the bed sheets, as if he was ready to crawl over me and intrude my personal space. I blushed instantly at that thought which had always been accused to be caused by sexual hormones.

"As you wish," Kyoya left to prepare our meal and I roamed my eye's vision around every corner of the room, noting its untidiness and darkness despite the yellowish glow from the ceiling light. "It's boring to just lie down and wait for Kyoya. Might as well do some cleaning," I slid into my indoor slippers and grabbed a rag and feather duster from my cupboard drawer.

* * *

"You and your itchy legs," Kyoya's voice startled me and I almost accidentally toppled over a porcelain vase containing my favourite violets, another one of my precious possessions.

"Mou, Kyoya, can't you knock?" I pouted as I returned to cleaning the dust off my mini coffee table glass top. "My hands are full. And didn't I tell you to sit down obediently and not move around so much?" he placed the bowls of steaming porridge on the nightstand and pulled at my arm forcing me toward the bed.

"Kyoya! I can't stand it when my room isn't neat!" I slapped his arm and glared at him as I plopped down on my bed.

"Want to compare my room with yours? This is ten times neater, okay?" he shoved me the bowl and hastened me to eat before the porridge grew cool. Blowing lightly at the hot food sitting on the spoon, I nibbled on the rice and swallowed it down my throat.

"Give me some comments like I did for you the last time," Kyoya said as he wiped off the stickiness on his lips with his fingers.

"W-Well, the porridge is a little too salty," I voiced out my honest opinion and in order not to dishearten Kyoya even if he only gave a neutral nod I swiftly added, "b-but! The chicken is nicely sliced, and the amount of egg is sufficient. Overall, it's delicious!"

Pleased about the praise, Kyoya put down his bowl on the nightstand and sat beside me, tilting my chin up. "Thanks, Nagi," my face flushed when I felt his warm pair of lips touch my cheek. I did not expect Hibari Kyoya to say _'thanks'_ to someone just because he or she complimented him regarding a matter as trivial as the quality of his cooking. Or maybe it was natural for a male to think otherwise, to think it was a blessing.

"I've repaid you for your previous kiss," Kyoya said as he continued eating until not a single rice grain remained. "Y-You didn't have to…" I rubbed my cheek in feigned embarrassment and irritation, since in truth I liked the kiss, even though it was just a small peck that did not carry as much significance as one on the lips.

"You don't seem like you have much appetite. What's wrong?" Kyoya enquired as he stared intently at me stirring my spoon in my porridge while looking deep in thought.

_'Kyoya, your instincts are too accurate for your own good'._

"What do you mean, Kyoya? I'm perfectly fine. Don't worry, I won't waste the food you spent so much effort cooking for me," I emphasized on my point by stuffing more rice forcefully into my mouth. I did not want him to fret about my distraught that still lingered from the onslaught Julia Misagochi's gang betided on I. I did not wish for him to get involved in affairs that might end up hurting him too. Julia Misagochi was apparently not the type that exercised mercy on those mingling on the sidelines. Kyoya, however, did not agree with my way of thinking.

"Tell me anything that bothers you. It's unhealthy to keep things to yourself, especially for a student like you who is devoted to pursue your goals," he separated my bowl from me so that I could focus on confiding in him. "Lean on me if need be. If it's you, I think I can sacrifice my personal space".

I used his consent to cuddle close to him, hugging him like a cozy pillow. I smiled as he pressed his head to mine and wrapped his arms around my petite body.

"Kyoya, I…" I gulped down the desire to weep, but Kyoya's rubs in a circular motion on my back inferred to me that it was all right to do so, "I…just felt so powerless against Misagochi-san. She dealt me so much chagrin, yet I could do nothing to defend myself. She is the ultimate bully, and I want to speak up to her, stand up for myself, but I don't know how. I-I'm scared…"

"Why won't you let me bite her to death then?"

"I-I don't want you to get hurt. Besides, she will be sad if you do that…"

"Why is that so?"

"She has a c-crush on you, Kyoya…"

I pulled away a little to see a change of expression, but to my confusion there was nothing.

"I know that".

"What? Y-You do?"

"But I don't care. I'm not interested in her because—," Kyoya shut himself up as if he was ashamed to tell me the continuation of his sentence which might hold a secret he did not wish to reveal. But my curiosity killed me and I pressured him with the amazing power of my puppy eye, something I was so proud of.

"Fine, it should be okay to tell you. But I'll bite you to death even if you are my fiancée if you gossip to other souls, living or dead".

"Okay!" I showed him a thumbs-up as a promise to keep mum.

"….. I already like someone else," Kyoya yawned as he adjusted his position so that he was now lying on the bed comfortably. In the meantime, I froze on the spot as my brain tried to pierce all the letters of the words that built up Kyoya's declaration together.

"Y-You like…another girl?" I stammered and my face showed so much depression. But I must have speculated his statement in the wrong way.

"Hey, don't make me sound as though I cheated on my fiancée," I obeyed his gesture for me to lie down beside him, "but I think you have a confession too, don't you?"

"What? I don't! I'm not interested in anyone!" I blushed and bit my lip nervously, sensing Kyoya wind his arms around my waist and becoming aware of the awkward (and _dangerous_) position he placed us in, lying on the bed and practically hugging each other.

"Wao. You are such a great liar, Nagi. So great that I almost believe you," Kyoya teased in sarcasm. I banged my forehead against his chest, knowing no matter how hard I tried he would still force me to confess my feelings in the end. I inhaled to calm down my heart that was threatening to jump out of my ribcage, mastering all my courage and resolve just to spit out this embarrassing sentence.

"I like you, Kyoya".

I braced for a positive or negative response, but the rude opening of the door interrupted us.

"Kyaaaa! What do you two think you're doing?!" Okasan screamed as if she just caught us engaging in something inappropriate, recklessly yanking me away from Kyoya who growled at the vigorous separation. "Okasan, we weren't doing anything…" I tried to convince her about her wrong accusations.

"Seriously, you youngsters, being fiancé and fiancée doesn't mean you can do whatever you like. Don't be tempted to any kind of intimate affairs. Is that clear?" she pinched my ear as punishment but Kyoya pulled me away toward him while he glared warningly at her.

"Kyo-kun! Don't be impolite to your future mother-in-law!" Auntie Suki appeared out of nowhere and was going to slap her son's shoulder when I blocked Kyoya protectively, "d-don't hit him! He didn't do anything wrong!"

The two middle-aged women retreated as they shook their heads, "young people nowadays really don't know how to respect their elders". Kyoya was intending to retaliate but I quickly stopped him. Understanding my message through our eye contact, he patted my hand reassuringly. "Oh! Amechi! It's Manager!" Auntie displayed her ringing cellphone to Okasan and the ladies rushed out at the speed of sound to answer the call, leaving Kyoya and I alone peacefully.

"So…" Kyoya ruffled my hair playfully, "shall we have an outing meant only for carnivores tomorrow evening after school?"

"You mean go out for dinner?" I caught my breath in a hitch at Kyoya's indirect and eccentric manner of asking me out for a _date_. "Yes, I'll inform my mother that we won't come home for dinner tomorrow if you agree. Besides, it's Friday, we get plenty of time to hang out outside".

"Kyoya," I moved an inch closer to him, "then can we visit Namimori Zoo?"

He raised an eyebrow in surprise at my request, "sure, but why?"

"It's the place I always went to when my real father was still around…" I smiled glumly, childhood memories of Otosan and I licking our ice cream and venturing in the zoo as we watched all my favourite animals wander in their enclosures were etched forever to my mind.

Kyoya and I exchanged good nights after confirming the itinerary for our outing the next day. I giggled when I overheard him literally _informing_ Auntie Suki and not seeking for permission to ditch our family dinner.

* * *

"Uncle Jo!" I waved vivaciously at the elderly zookeeper who had known my father and I since young, but I wondered if he could still recognise me, for I had changed my appearance as I grew up, cutting my long hair and wearing an eye patch.

"Hm? Do I know you?" Uncle Jo adjusted his spectacles and examined me from head to toe.

"It's I, Uncle Jo! I'm Nagi, my father was Himekawa Takashi, remember?" I flashed him my bright smile which he had claimed was something he could never forget. He finally managed to form the image of little Nagi he had last seen six years ago through the current I, and he exclaimed mirthfully, "oh! Yes! I know you! You're Nagi! Takashi's adorable daughter! Hey, how have you been, man? How long has it been, really?"

"For an old man, he has an awesome memory," Kyoya remarked in a whisper to me, and I pushed him in front to introduce him to Uncle Jo. "Who's this handsome boy, Nagi?" Uncle Jo shook Kyoya's hand cordially.

"This is Hibari Kyoya, my…er…"

"Fiancé," Kyoya completed my sentence for me, and I immediately blushed as Uncle Jo whistled. "Fiancé? But Nagi, you're still so young. How can you be getting married so soon?" he inquired curiously. "W-Well, we were engaged by our mothers…" I explained and pouted at Kyoya who smirked at me. "Oh…I see. So you will only be officially married in the future, no? My blessing of everlasting happiness is all yours, Nagi and Hibari," Uncle Jo gave each of us a pat on our shoulders.

"Thank you, Uncle Jo. Here's the money for the tickets into the zoo," I handed him a few notes of cash which he graciously accepted and he escorted us until the main entrance.

"Ah…. How nostalgic. Oh! The ice cream seller!" I rushed off to the far end of the peacocks' enclosure, where an attractive ice cream cart stood in wait for consumers, Kyoya following me at my heels.

"Stella!" I half-yelled in insouciance at the gorgeous lady who had a mixture of Australian and Japanese blood. She jumped in shock upon seeing me and politely asked, "may I know who you are?" I was not heartbroken by her loss of recognition toward me and explained my identity. She gasped and almost dropped the coins she received from a customer, "Nagi? Is that really you? Oh my goodness, I haven't seen you for six years!" Stella enveloped me in a bear hug and stretched my cheeks like Kyoya did, commenting about how much I had grown into a pretty girl, in which I blushed and laughed sprightly at her jokes about her slightly plump body shape.

Another round of introduction was made between Kyoya and my childhood friend. Stella winked at me and told me Kyoya was indeed a good choice for my future husband. We purchased chocolate chip ice cream and bid her farewell before heading off to one of my favourite spots, the white tiger enclosure.

"There they are! Kuku and Chuchu!" I pointed at the sister tigers munching hungrily on some meat that the zookeepers provided for them.

"What and what?" Kyoya glanced at me as though I was an idiot.

"The tigers, Kuku and Chuchu!" I repeated, waving perkily at the big cats.

"You have a terrible taste for naming".

"Hey! The names are cute, okay?" I jabbed him in his ribs at his insult. I then noticed that he carried a small black sling bag and questioned him about its contents. He pulled out a bottle of mineral water and a camera, saying he 'stole' it from his mother in case I wanted to use it. In order not to waste his efforts of 'robbery', he did me a favour and prepared the camera to help me take a picture with Kuku and Chuchu.

For a long time since my father left this world, I shone a real smile at the camera.

"Shall I take a picture for you with the tigers too, Kyoya?" I said as I scanned through the snapshot of the carnivores and I at the foreground.

"No," was Kyoya's answer without delay.

"Aww…come on, Kyoya. The tigers are so cute! Look! They're cuddling to each other now!"

"No".

"How about taking a picture with me?"

"No".

"Pretty please….?"

"Make me change my mind, then".

"What do you want? A hug? A kiss on the cheek?"

"That won't do".

"I'll announce to the whole school that you were the one who seduced me into our engagement!"

"Resorting to blackmail, huh?"

"Kyoya, just one photo won't kill you. And I want you to give a true smile, okay—"

My back was suddenly pressed against the railing and Kyoya kissed me on the lips tenderly. His left hand gripped my hip to hold me in place and his right arm encircled above my waist. Stars exploded behind my eye and I was having a difficult time registering what on earth was happening. I could feel the stares from Kuku and Chuchu that delivered trembles down my spine. What surprised me was my boldness to kiss Kyoya back. It lasted for approximately two minutes, which was considered quite long for the first time.

"All right, I'll take a picture with you," Kyoya proclaimed with a smug grin.

"W-Wow, that was easy," I said shyly as I touched my lips. Kyoya posed the camera lens at us and clicked as we smiled.

* * *

The restaurant created a romantic atmosphere with the layout of the tableware on its dining tables which included golden candle lights, silver cutlery carved with antique designs and scarlet roses in a glass vase. It was further enhanced by the company of exquisite chandeliers glowing above our heads. Kyoya had won the argument over who should pay for the steaks we ordered.

"Thank you for the trip to Namimori Zoo, and this wonderful dinner, Kyoya," I said as our fingers interlocked.

"I'll bring you there as often as possible, if it makes you happy," he caressed my chin and patted the cushion seat beside him. I nestled next to him and we stayed that way until the end of our meal, ignoring the fact that we were attracting the attention of the other customers with our little public affection.

* * *

**What can you deduce from Hibari's statement ****_"Hey, don't make me sound as though I cheated on my fiancée,"_**** (wink wink^^)? **

**I just realised that Hibari and Chrome's first kiss in my previous fanfic and this one both occurred in Chapter 5! LOL XD **

**I used my own childhood story for Nagi's trip to the zoo. When I was young, I visited the zoo quite often and it was a 'tradition' for me to eat ice cream while watching the white tigers. Nostalgic, isn't it? Life becomes busier as we grow up and have less spare time for this kind of things. **

**Review and review!~ **


	6. Music

**Look out for TYL Mukuro! XD **

* * *

Okasan landed the glass of red wine on the table with a thud and shot me one last intimidating glare before storming out of the kitchen. I sighed in exasperation as I drank my fresh milk, provoked by Okasan's unreasonable personality. A hand tapped my shoulder and I came into eye contact with Kyoya. I forced a smile at him and pulled out the chair beside me for him to sit.

"I overheard the old hag complaining to my mum about you. What happened?" he said as he watched me pour some milk into his mug.

I crossed my arms and frowned, "I just told her I wish to attend Mukuro-sama's concert, and I even said I'll pay for the ticket fee myself, but she just refused to let me go and ranted on about my studies being of higher priority and I shouldn't waste time and money on such ridiculous things. What's wrong with her? I'm not like those children who selfishly keep demanding for countless items. This is the first time I'm asking for something big. It's not like I'll pick up bad qualities from a single concert. I'm not like those fan girls who neglect their life goals just to chase an idol!"

Panting out of frustration, I squeezed the helm of my skirt and tried to decrease the level of my boiling blood. I felt Kyoya patting my head and I looked up to see his sympathetic face.

"I also heard her talking about your father".

"Oh, that…" I bit my lip and leant my cheek against his palm, "I was arguing that if it was Otosan who I was talking to, he would give his consent without so much protest. My mother got angry that I was always thinking so high of him and hating her second husband who she loved more. But is she amnestic or something? Did she forget that my stepfather was the one who ruined my right eye? How could I not hate him?"

I stood up brusquely and started washing our empty mugs under the running water at the sink as an excuse to disallow Kyoya to witness my activated crybaby mode. Whenever the subject of my late father or the loss of my right eye was brought up, I got overly emotional and could break down in front of a whole crowd of people. This showed how much impact those incidents inflicted on me.

Kyoya hugged me from behind and rested his chin on my shoulder, "I have a plan".

I chuckled surly, "what? Sneak out to the concert without Okasan knowing? It's never going to work, Kyoya. She has eyes at the back of her head, you know. It's scary. I don't know how she did it, but she's always able to track me down even if I didn't tell her my intended destination".

"No, that's not what I meant," Kyoya rubbed my stomach fondly as though his child was already growing inside me, "my mum told me your mother has been crazy about Rokudo Mukuro's band's lead singer ever since he spoke on the television last year".

"They were conducting an interview with selected idols. The lead singer of Mukuro-sama's band is Komido Sasuke. What of him?" I then realised I was a little too biased toward Mukuro-sama for I did not even bother checking out more about his partners.

My fiancé smirked, "if you can convince your mum that you can help her get Komido Sasuke's autograph, she just may let you go to the concert".

My eye widened at the comprehension of Kyoya's plan and I sprung around to kiss his lips, "oh, thank you, Kyoya! You're the smartest guy I've ever met!"

"Naturally," Kyoya meshed our mouths together until he was satisfied, "now go".

I skipped elatedly to the living room where my mother and Auntie Suki sat reading magazines with the hope of succeeding in persuading Okasan to permit my presence at my idol's concert.

* * *

"Kyoya! Mission accomplished!" I shouted in high esteem as I bounced into my bedroom and onto my bed where Kyoya laid absorbed in a book. "Is that so?" he slotted a bookmark between the pages before closing the book, "what did your mum say?" I cleared my throat and like a professional I gave him a full report of how I managed to receive Okasan's permission to go to the concert.

_"Enough already, Nagi! Do you want me to ground you for two weeks—?" _

_"Okasan, do you remember that Komido Sasuke is the lead singer of Mukuro-sama's band?" I quickly mentioned the name of her star which I knew would switch her vexed mood to a fan girl type. _

_"Oh! Yes! How could I forget that?" _

_"Then please let me go to the concert. I can help you get his autograph while I ask for Mukuro-sama's. We can kill two birds with one stone!" _

_She and Auntie exchanged glances before she squealed with dramatic hand gestures, "now why didn't I think of that? Good! When is the concert, Nagi?" _

_I held up a pamphlet that I printed from the Internet and pointed to the bottom left corner at the concert details, "21__st__ June, this Friday, from 6.30pm to 9.30pm"._

_"Awesome! I've changed my mind! You must go and get Komido Sasuke's autograph, Nagi, or I'll ground you for a month!" _

"Tch, grounding her daughter because of failure to get an idol's signature. How very funny," Kyoya rolled his eyes but I laughed radiantly, "I don't mind, so long I can meet Mukuro-sama. Are you coming with me, Kyoya?"

"No, I despise crowding".

"You got me excited for nothing," I pouted in disappointment.

Kyoya left the bed and shuffled his feet to the chest-of-drawers. He dug out an indigo box and tossed it to me, in which I curiously pried it open to reveal a black eye patch with a silver skull imprinted on its surface. "I bought it for you to replace your current eye patch. You'll look better when you are outside," he explained and I noticed he had roughly torn out the price tag.

He gingerly winded the strings of the eye patch around the back of my head and tied the ends with a knot after removing the old one. I awarded him with a grateful hug for his gift, but I wondered how he figured out skulls were my interest.

* * *

The day of Mukuro-sama and his band's once-in-a-lifetime concert finally stepped on my front door porch and rang on the doorbell. I enthusiastically jumped into the rear seat of my mother's limousine with Kyoya and requested for the personal driver to take us to Kokuyo Town Hall.

The foyer and the surrounding area were filled with fan girls and some boys from all walks of life. Some of them were foreigners who probably traveled long miles to Japan just for the sake of catching a real life glimpse of the famous boy band. I grinned in amusement when Kyoya narrowed his eyes at the herbivorous crowding.

"So, you will be picking me up after the concert?" I said to Kyoya who nodded with his eyes closed. "See you later then," I was about to open the car door when Kyoya pulled me back for a goodbye kiss, totally uncaring about the driver's discomfort in witnessing such sight. "Go and get what you want so that you won't keep whining to me," Kyoya said as he brushed our lips together for the last time before he let me go and have fun at the concert.

I was allocated to a seat among the humongous sea of screaming fans encompassing a square checkered stage under burning bright spotlights. Everyone threw out their colourful pompoms, banners and other kinds of cheering props creating a beautiful artificial rainbow in the auditorium when the emcee announced the arrival of the stars. I clapped exhilaratingly and stretched my neck to spot Mukuro-sama emerging from a platform that worked like a hidden trap door on the stage.

The girls started shrieking their lungs out with imaginary lovesick hearts flying all over them. Komido Sasuke introduced the band members on their behalf and whenever he mentioned a guy's name everyone would applause until their palms were sore. I blushed in admiration upon seeing Mukuro-sama smile to the audience. His long hair was bound in a low ponytail and he had his trademark pineapple spike at the top. He was simply gorgeous.

The band sunk their audience into their musical paradise with their first debut song, _Mist Owl_. Everyone clapped along the rhythm of the song, enraptured by the performing men sparkling under the heaven light. Remembering the camera that Kyoya (again) 'stole' from his mother, I drew it out to video down the entire scene, purposely zooming in on Mukuro-sama who enchanted me with his elegance on the guitar.

Once in a while, he would sing the lyrics of the song with Komido, but mostly he was focused on playing his instrument well. This was the moment I realised that one of my wildest dreams came true. I beamed with pride, the umbrage toward my troublesome mother fading into dust and my love for Kyoya developing to a new stage. I stroked the new eye patch I received from my fiancé and smiled from ear to ear.

I euphorically hummed along the songs that continuously played one after another, while I jotted down a list of things I wanted to achieve by the end of this grand event on a notepad.

As a finale to the entire concert, the company of the band organised an interview that would be broadcasted to the Nippon news channel. In this programme, the idols were to answer the questions sent to them from fans that were present at their public performance.

I could imagine Okasan bouncing energetically on the couch in front of the television when Komido Sasuke appeared first on the screen for the interview.

"Komido-san, why did you take up a singing career and set up this band?" the emcee read out a fan question from a sheet in his hand.

"I want to light up the world with music," Komido replied into the microphone and that was the cue for the girls to clamour and those more exaggerated ones nosebleed at his 'coolness'.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, but I do have a crush," Komido looked away with a small blush and while I 'aww'ed at his shyness and bravery to admit his feelings in public, many girls' hearts literally shattered.

My much awaited idol finally showed up for his turn after twenty minutes of Komido's screen time. I listened to Mukuro-sama's answers to questions intently, knowing he would say something that I could use as a motivation in life.

The emcee spoke up, "Mukuro-san, how many policies do you have and what are they?"

"Kufufufu…if I list all of them, you may as well wait for tomorrow to come. I have close to ten policies but I'll just mention the more important ones," Mukuro-sama grinned handsomely and my heart melted. His eyes always seemed as though they could look deep into my soul.

"_Find a source of warmth when it is necessary to comfort your anguish spirit. _In other words, do not disconsolate yourself further by keeping all your burdens from others. Talk to your loved ones for they care for you. And they need not be alive".

Everyone raised their eyebrows at Mukuro-sama's statement, unable to grasp its meaning.

"Kufufufu… Let me give you an example: I talk to my dead mother's photograph whenever I am feeling low. She may not reply me, but I always feel better after expressing out my sorrows to someone I trust".

Just like me, Mukuro-sama lost his beloved parent, but unlike me, he was able to pick himself up and continue to walk forward with new found strength, because he made a choice not to be tied down by the past, but still living with the belief that his loved one would never leave his heart. This was indeed another lesson I could learn from him. I paid attention to his next policy, though I already knew what it was.

_"I am my own,"_ Mukuro-sama would be a hard nut to crack if I did not devote myself to understand how to read between the lines of his principles.

"I would not be deceived by illusions that are out to twist my life to the wrong road. I would never let my perception be altered to something I dislike".

"Illusions?" the emcee repeated inquisitively.

"Pardon me, I am too obsessed with that word. I meant setbacks, hindrances. Be strong and stand your ground against obstacles, no matter how frightening they may be. Do not be blinded by emotions," Mukuro-sama bowed like a gentleman as everyone applauded exuberantly.

"Can you name two more policies before your time is up?" the emcee said as he checked his wrist watch.

"Kufufufu… Sure. _Never surrender your hopes and dreams._ I don't think there is a need for me to elaborate this, is there? Oops, Alonso is getting impatient. Kufufu…last one, okay? _Be the illusion that cannot be captured_," with that final clause, Mukuro-sama left his screen time and was replaced by the next idol who I did not bother taking a glance at.

I hurriedly scooted off to the area outside the lounge where items related to the band were on sale. I purchased some music CDs of the latest songs, posters, key chains and books written by Mukuro-sama on his moral principles.

Komido Sasuke was standing outside the lounge door surrounded by female wolves hungry for his autograph. He busily signed in every single book shoved in his face impatiently and accepted all the goodies given to him as though it was Valentine's Day. I approached him after the crowd had scattered when I was reminded by Okasan's demanding voice at the back of my mind.

"Konbawa, Komido-san, m-may I please have your autograph?" I courteously passed him my purple notebook with both hands. Unaware that I was doing this for my mother, the Japanese man grinned sweetly and signed.

"A-Ano, do you know where I can find Mukuro-sama?" I asked hopefully.

"Mukuro? Oh, he's resting in the lounge, my dear," Komido pointed to the door behind him with his thumb, and beads of perspiration dripped down from my forehead. How on earth was I supposed to get in there? Before I could speak again, Komido was sheepishly caught by another group of fan girls.

"Konichiwa. How may I help you?" a charming girl in a white flowery dress suddenly offered to lend me a helping hand. I voiced out my concern about how to get Mukuro-sama's autograph if he was in the lounge where no one but the staff was permitted entrance.

"Oh, that's not the case if you arrange an appointment," Yuni, who was apparently the daughter of the company's manager, rolled out a paper in her hands which encouraged fans who desired a private conversation with their idols to set appointments within the period of the concert duration. However, there was a cost to be paid, estimated to be ¥ 2634.

"How am I supposed to do that?" I sounded pathetically clueless, but Yuni smiled kindly and explained that I could do so through a call to the idol, making the butterflies in my stomach flutter crazily. She urged me toward the telephone attached to the wall and I nervously dialed Mukuro-sama's number.

* * *

"Come in".

I creaked open the lounge door and blushed at the sight of Mukuro-sama greeting me with a polite bow and inviting me to sit on the brown couch.

"What should I call you? Himekawa or Nagi?" Mukuro-sama said as he poured me a cup of espresso. "A-Anything you prefer, Mukuro-sama," I replied anxiously, biting my lip and twiddling my thumbs.

"All right then, Nagi. Relax… I won't eat you up," Mukuro-sama chuckled and I slowly released the tension on my shoulders.

"So, how are you? You look like a middle school kid, no?"

"H-Hai, I transferred to Namimori Middle from Kokuyo Middle".

"I see. Kufufu… You know, I have been interested in the Japanese school uniforms. Do you think you can draw out your uniforms for me?" he provided me with a pen and sketchbook. My face lit up at my chance to give Mukuro-sama a personal gift. I professionally sketched the images of my Kokuyo and Nami Chuu uniforms in merely five minutes and Mukuro-sama whistled at the fine drawing.

"You possess such artistic talent, Nagi. Grazie," he smiled and gazed delightedly at the sketches. "You are welcome, Mukuro-sama," I signed in relief that he liked my present.

"I'm sure you are mainly here for my autograph, right?"

"Y-Yes! Thank you, Mukuro-sama!"

I watched him stylishly strike the pen across my notebook and he even marked it with a stamp of a snow owl, something I did not see him include for other girls' autograph requests.

"So, Nagi, is there anything that you need my consultation for?"

I ruminated his words carefully, and decided to ask him which was better, arranged marriages or normal love relationships. Mukuro-sama pondered for a while before responding, "it really depends on how you look at it, Nagi. Both have their advantages and disadvantages. May I know the reason for your question?"

I hesitated at the thought of Kyoya being irritated at me for spreading news about our engagement to more strangers, but I was confident that he understood that Mukuro-sama was someone I trusted and he believed in my reasons, so I concluded that it was all right to tell the Italian man, "I am involved in an arranged marriage. Like normal people, I was upset at first, but now I think that my fiancé may be someone worthy of my love and I will not regret marrying him in the future".

"Kufufufufu… I see. You are one of those luckier girls who find true happiness in a forced marriage. Do continue to get along well with your fiancé. The benefit of such things is you need not wait too long to have someone you love who loves you back," Mukuro-sama lifted his cup of espresso and clung it against mine as an indication of a _'good luck'_ cheer.

After a few more minutes of conversing with Mukuro-sama, I was ready to leave and wait for Kyoya to pick me up. I felt really honoured to earn the privilege of chatting with Mukuro-sama personally, and was rather reluctant to bid him farewell as he gentlemanly opened the door for my departure. I vowed to meet with him again, even if I had to wait for fifty years, even if I became an unrecognisable old lady.

* * *

I hummed along the pleasant music that danced into my ears from the headphones as I smiled down at Kyoya who was lying on my lap for a short nap. My itchy fingers could not resist the softness of his black hair and continued to stroke it affectionately despite the fact that Kyoya might bite me to death for disturbing him.

"So have you finally fulfilled all your wishes regarding the music of your life?" Kyoya spoke up through closed eyes.

"My music?" I blinked owlishly.

"His songs, his policies, his charisma, and Rokudo Mukuro himself….they all make up your beloved music, don't they?" Kyoya grabbed one of my hands and tenderly kissed my palm, making me blush at his action.

"…. Yes, that's right. They are my music. He is my music," I smiled lovingly at the peaceful sleeping face of my fiancé that hugged my heart with so much warmth and calmness, "the music important to me".

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, I just came back from my vacation to Malaysia. Reviews make my day! :D**


	7. Jealousy

_"Takashi, you are so stupid. You built a private swimming pool at our backyard, claiming it is Nagi's 7__th__ birthday present. But she doesn't even know how to swim! What a waste of money and space!" _

_"I had tried to teach her, but she has a phobia of floating on water and possibly sinking. That's why she refused to learn. But I understand that she still loves to splash and wander about in the water, so why not build the pool to serve as a place for her to relax?" _

_"Takashi, wake up. You're spoiling Nagi too much. Don't you think I should be the one having most of your attention and love? I worked so hard for you! Yet you always give that girl more than she deserves! How is she better than me?" _

_"Amechi, how can you talk about Nagi like that? She's our daughter, your daughter. Why are you always being so harsh to her? She was crying of hunger last night because you didn't cook for her"._

_"That was because she fell asleep when doing her homework! I punished her for being so undisciplined!" _

_"What? You were the one who gave her extra assessments when you knew that she was already dog tired from schoolwork. Wasn't it natural and expected that she slept? Stop pressurising her so much". _

_"You see! You love her more than you love me! I should have never given birth to a child, even if you hoped for me to do so. I wished I never married you!" _

"….." I shook the recollection of the argument I overheard between my parents out of my head and inhaled the fresh air enveloping me.

I stood at the edge of the swimming pool constructed in the backyard of the bungalow, wearing a dark blue bikini that made me embarrassed to face the world of perverts who might peek over the stone wall surrounding the house at me. I cursed that this revealing outfit was the only swimming costume I owned.

I had not disturbed the deserted pool for months, and felt a little awkward to ruin the calm ripples on the surface of the water. My feet touched the steps hidden in it, trying to accustom to the coldness before submerging my entire body.

I did not care if I did not possess the ability to swim, I just enjoyed relaxing in the water and pushing all my worries aside. I ran my arms about randomly, watching the waves of strange patterns I created and water droplets that I threw into the air. A huge _splash_ on my left caught me off guard and I wondered what had jumped into the pool and intruded my private time alone.

A pair of soft familiar lips collided with mine and the force caused me to sink deeper. In my panic, I blindly punched the pervert that shocked me with his 'greeting' and would have screamed if a dark voice did not silence me, "what are you doing, herbivore?"

I blinked to clear my vision and sweat-dropped sheepishly when I realised it was Kyoya that I unintentionally hit. "Oops, sorry, Kyoya," I giggled but then blushed at the sight of his naked torso and the fact that he was only wearing swimming pants.

"Hn, you should have told me that I could use the swimming pool earlier. It's boring to just stay in my room," Kyoya yawned and I awed in envy when he swam to the far end and back to my side. Smirking, he gently tilted my chin up to close my gaping mouth and the hue of pink on my cheeks deepened to a darker shade when he leant forward, leaving just an inch gap.

"How should you compensate me for hitting me for no reason?" he whispered, teasingly tracing my jawbone and moving further south to my chest. I gulped shyly but tried to retort back firmly, "can't you let me go for once, Kyoya? Who asked you to jump in and kiss me out of the blue?"

"And who asked you to daydream about me and get yourself frightened?"

"What?! I would never in my whole life daydream about someone like you!"

"Don't lie. I heard you mumble in your sleep about wanting a baby to care for—"

"EEK! S-Stop! Kyoya, you hentai, I'm gonna report you to the police!"

"I'm sure you study biology. You should know that you can only have an offspring if you mate with a male, and to prevent conflict, you can only have _it_ with the rightful male, in other words, your husband, which means I (the one courting you). You can only bear _my_ infant, so you may only daydream about me—"

"All right! All right! Kyoya, stop! Don't use your animal language to explain such stuff!"

I flinched when Kyoya suddenly kissed and nibbled on my neck as his arm wrapped around my waist under the water. I clutched his shoulder blades tightly, fearing that I might sink into oblivion, but I was more distracted with his lips' touch against my wet skin. "K-Kyoya, w-what are you d-doing?" I managed to squeak out as I tried to withstand the ticklish sensation on my neck. "Compensation, remember?" he replied perfunctorily, too occupied with peppering me with lustful kisses and occasional licks.

His hand then cupped my caboose and I horrifyingly broke loose from him, pulling us down into the abyss of the small version of a lake.

"KYAAAA! SAVE ME! I'M DROWNING!"

"Herbivore, this pool is only 1.4 metres in depth. It is harmless to even you who don't know how to swim".

"STOP TALKING CRAP AND HELP MEEEEEEE!"

* * *

"Ne, ne, Hime-chan. Have you heard the news about the party?" Kyoko grinned gleefully as I glanced up from my chemistry notes. "W-What party?" I inquired curiously.

"The principal announced this morning that the school is organising a night party in which all Nami Chuu students are encouraged to join. They had booked the Namimori Theatre for this event to be held at. We can dine, sing, dance, and basically hang out with our friends! It's something like a ball! I'm so excited!" Kyoko squealed enthusiastically and hopped about like a rabbit craving for carrots to drop from the sky.

On the contrary, I was indifferent to the news. I had never been to a ball or party, and in my opinion I was never a good singer or dancer. I would only ruin everyone's night if I attended the party and displayed my embarrassing flaws. Besides, everybody hated me. They would loathe my presence or celebrate my absence. I never mattered.

"Nagi".

Or so I thought.

I waved to the Discipline Leader standing at the classroom doorway and freaking everyone else out with his constant aura of a scourge. He pointed to his invisible wrist watch, indicating that I was late for our daily recess break on the rooftop. He was always eager to taste my bento which he had declared was a delicacy that could only come into life with my art of cooking and brighten his day.

_'Yes, I'm not alone. I do matter. I matter to Kyoya'. _

That was all I needed to know that I did have a reason for living.

* * *

"Y-Yamete! Come back!" I shouted with heavy pants as I dashed after two senior boys who snatched away my storybook when I was innocently strolling along the corridor. They turned back to stick their tongues out at me and roared with laughter upon seeing my lack in stamina in running.

_'Damn those insolent brats! What's so funny about bullying a junior?'_ I gritted my teeth in infuriation and urged myself to gain speed. I could not afford to lose that book. I had waited for a long time for it to be translated from a Chinese to a Japanese version, and had painstakingly saved up my pocket money to purchase it. I loved that book so much.

"Stop right there!" I yelled again as I skidded around a corner and chased the idiots into the garden where a fountain guarded by a stone angel at the top glistened under the sunlight.

I was going to demand for my book when I noticed that the seniors were not alone. A group of girls appeared from behind their backs and I swallowed a lodge in my throat when I made eye contact with Julia Misagochi.

_'Shit, I've fallen into another trap! Should I run? No! My book…' _

"What's wrong? If you're afraid, just go," Misagochi jeered, and smiled to one of the upperclassmen, "thanks for luring her here, Onichan".

_'That's her brother? I didn't know she has one in Nami Chuu'. _

"Anything for my little sister," the boy replied and pointed to my quivering figure, "what do you want us to do with her?"

"Let's see…" Misagochi tapped her chin, sneering at my anxiety, "run if you're such a coward to face me, Nagi Himekawa".

"No".

She widened her almond shaped eyes in slight surprise at my solemn answer.

"Don't try to act tough. You're nothing but a useless eyesore," she took several steps forward while I retreated with her every move, "you're nothing compared to me".

"I will not run," I stated as I clenched my fists, unyielding resolve to stand my ground and overcome the obstacle before me winning over my inner petrification, "I will not run without getting my book back".

I outstretched my arm with my palm facing upward, a silent summon for the return of my book. I did not expect them to give it back to me immediately, but I also was caught off guard and overwhelmed by wrath when Misagochi tossed my precious book into the fountain!

"How could you?!" I sprang forward like a cheetah and grasped Misagochi's collar, but the next instant I was roughly yanked away by the boys and my head was shoved into the water!

"Gwah…! Bff! Awagh…!" my screams were muffled by the liquid gurgling into my mouth. I struggled with all my might against the restrains on my limbs in trepidation, but I was no match for the strong boys who brutally pushed me down deeper. "Gaaah!" I started to suffocate from the water gushing into my lungs and threatening to burst them. In my foggy vision, I caught a glimpse of my soaked book sleeping on the tiles a few inches from my face.

I gasped hungrily for air when I was finally pulled out of the water's hell, but it was only for a moment to hear Misagochi's scowl tinted with jealousy and hatred, "I'm gonna kill you for stealing Hibari who rightfully belongs to me!"

She commanded her brother and his friend to smother me in the water again. I let out a perturbed shriek to alert the only person who could save me from my dreadful situation before I sank into darkness, my tears due to the fear of horrendous death smearing against the water which was on the verge of puncturing my organs from within. My desperate struggles were futile, I was losing the hope of rescue, and pitch black gradually painted my dizzy mind.

I was succumbing to the torture of eternal unconsciousness.

* * *

"Keh! Ack!" I coughed out all the liquid that I painfully choked on, eliciting nausea from my throbbing throat. I apprehensively sucked in large amounts of fresh air through my mouth and nostrils, blinking my eye repeatedly to suppress my tears. A silhouette of a boy invaded my cloudy sight and I felt him embrace me, timorously transferring as much warmth to my cold body as possible.

"Nagi! Can you hear me? Are you awake?" he shook me out of my half-asleep state and the next thing I knew he smashed his lips against mine.

"K-Kyo…ya?" my relief upon seeing my fiancé was beyond description.

He briefly explained that he was attracted to my cry for help and had bitten my attackers to death and saved me before I was completely suffocated. The members of the Disciplinary Committee were currently dragging away the bullies' bodies and trying to locate Misagochi and her brother who fled in the midst of the ruckus.

"If I see any of you not doing your best in tracking down those herbivores, I'll bite you to death!" Kyoya said strictly, and the men obediently saluted. This was the first time I witnessed Kyoya wearing such an angry expression, enraged by Misagochi's attempt to drown me.

I was traumatised to the point that I simply sat on my legs emotionlessly, tears dripping down onto my drenched collar and my body trembling fiercely. I was on the brink of falling off the cliff, into the mouths of sharks and being torn to shreds by their sharp teeth, colouring the sea with crimson.

"Nagi," Kyoya hugged me as I sobbed on his shoulder without a care in the world, "I'll find them and avenge you. What they did was unforgivable. Don't worry. Everything is all right now". All I could do was nod and whisper a "thank you" to him.

"W-Where's my book?" I asked after I slowly calmed down from the scary experience.

"Tetsu brought it to the Reception Room to dry it with the fan and hair dryer".

"Hmph… I hate water," I grimaced.

"But you need it for drinking, cooking, washing, bathing and survival purposes…"

"Enough with your lecture talks, Kyoya".

He smirked, "you look better now".

I managed to form a smile, surprised by my fast rate of recovery from my dazed condition. One second I was becoming hopeless and bracing for the worse-case scenario, and the next I was no longer so afraid as if I knew that Kyoya would definitely come for me.

I probably trusted him enough to be confident that I did have someone to count on when I was trapped in grave danger.

* * *

"Himekawa, can you help me?" Tsuna questioned as he pointed to a mathematics problem which he had no idea how to solve. "Sure, Sawa— I mean Tsuna," I quickly corrected when I remembered that he had insisted me to call him by his first name, asserting we were friends.

Yamamoto then joined our discussion, "oh! I don't know how to do that too! Can you teach me as well, Himekawa?"

I nodded and began explaining the solution to the attentive boys, Gokudera watching us as he leant against Tsuna's chair.

"Oh! It looks easier than I thought! Arigato, Himekawa!" Yamamoto chuckled cheerfully, before switching the topic, "say, why don't you join us for lunch later?"

"So desu, Himekawa. You should eat with us or you'll be too lonely," Tsuna smiled kindly, with Gokudera agreeing as he murmured something along the lines of _'so long as Sawada-san is fine with it'_.

"No".

Kyoya's abrupt appearance sent Tsuna tumbling off his chair, Gokudera setting into a fighting pose, and Yamamoto's grin jerking at an awkward angle.

"I will not allow Nagi to eat with the likes of you," Kyoya snorted as he marched over to me and hastened me out of the classroom, shooting a daunting glare in the startled boys' way.

* * *

Kyoya pinned me against the wall the moment we locked ourselves in my bedroom. I gulped and shuddered under his intense stare, wondering why he seemed so austere. He leant his forehead to mine and squeezed my waist, evoking a moan from me.

Kyoya changed his mind about our make-out session with the wall as support and dumped me onto the bed before crawling on top of me. I blushed madly at the position I had never been in, sandwiched between him and the bed. I yelped when Kyoya bit my neck and began sucking all the way to my cheekbone, trailing his hands up my thighs and under my skirt in the process. He grew more aggressive by the minute and it was hard to keep up with his degree of kissing my skin as if there was no tomorrow.

"K-Kyoya…w-wait…" I begged for him to slow down. More importantly, why was he acting so impatient that he ignored my pleadings? I nudged him by the shoulder and touched his cheek, "K-Kyoya…are you okay? Why are you so agitated?"

Kyoya narrowed his eyes after licking my lips, and instead of answering he threw a question back at me, "what were you doing with Sawada Tsunayoshi and the other herbivores?"

"I-I was just teaching them a math problem…ngh…" I moaned when he pressed his body weight onto me, "w-why did you ask?"

"…. Forget it. Just remember that you're _mine_ and no one else's," Kyoya snuck his tongue into my mouth and explored every corner while my mind was distracted with his statement. I inwardly giggled at the thought of Kyoya's jealousy and possessiveness.

"Nagi, you are mine and mine alone," Kyoya repeated, trying to engrave every word into my brain. "Aww…don't be jealous, Kyoya. I'll never cheat on my fiancé. I…I…" I zipped my lips and urgently erased the continuation of my sentence, but Kyoya would not let me off.

"You what? Tell me, Nagi," he urged, his hand massaging my chest carnally.

"Hya! Don't molest me, Kyoya! I just wanted to say that I won't cheat on you because I love you!" I clasped my hands over my mouth the second I blurted out the last three words. How was I going to climb out of this pit?

"I-I mean—," I was sealed off by a passionate kiss from Kyoya.

"Good girl," he smiled with soft eyes tinged with intoxication, slumping his body over mine, "I'm sleeping with you tonight—"

"Kyoya, can you…say it back to me?"

"…. I adore you".

"Ehhhh…. That's not what I want".

"…. Aishiteru".

I smiled blushingly in gaiety, pulling him down to savour his lips once more. "Kyoya, who am I to you apart from being your fiancée?"

"You are someone important to me".

That was all I needed to confirm that I did have a reason for my existence.

* * *

**QTR (Question To Readers): What makes you support 1896? Provide evidence/support from the anime/manga. **


	8. My Man, My Fiancé

"You're an idiot who is beyond rescue".

"I'm an idiot? But of course. I'm not perfect, but at least I'm humble enough to admit that I'm stupid unlike you".

"I'm nothing like you! I am the superior right arm of Julia-sama! I'll follow her till the end!"

"Such blind loyalty for an old hag who deserves nothing nice. I pity you".

"How dare you insult Julia-sama?! I'll make you see hell!"

"See hell? Oh please do! I may meet Mukuro-sama! I don't know why but he always says he wants to go to hell instead of heaven. Maybe he finds it interesting? Or he was just joking? But I don't want to die yet, so please spare me for now".

"Geeeh! You asshole! You…jerky herbivore!"

"Kyoya will bite you to death if he hears you using his _'herbivore'_. Besides, I'm an omnivore, because I'm human. Did you fail your science?"

"I can't take it anymore! You're ****ing annoying! It's worse than arguing with a bunch of ogres!" Misagochi's self-proclaimed puppy rushed off in a feat of aggravation, to report to her 'boss' about her reverse psychology in another bullying attempt.

"You did well," Kyoya walked up to me from behind and I grinned triumphantly.

"Thank you, Kyoya. If it weren't for your lessons, I wouldn't be able to talk back to those girls who scare me to no end," I rubbed my arms that were infested with goosebumps. Even if I had mastered the art of fighting back verbally, I still felt terribly intimidated by Misagochi and her clique. But so long as I calmed down and remembered my practice sessions with Kyoya, everything should be fine. He did remind me to run if I saw signs of the bullies wanting to attack me physically.

"Worse comes to worse, call for me. I'll bite them all to death," Kyoya whispered as he ruffled my smooth hair and pecked my forehead.

"Kyoya, did you hear? The principal said that attendance for the party is compulsory. He said that it is to commemorate Nami Chuu's 31st Anniversary," I said, patting Hibird who flew to my hands out of thin air and smiling at his adorable chirps.

"I intend to be there although it will be so crowded," he glared at some boys who snickered about his close attachment to me, "I need to maintain order and ensure those herbivores don't go overboard when partying. Besides…."

I blinked when he bent down to kiss me while blocking Hibird's sight, "I need to protect you. It is in such crowded conditions when there is a higher risk of assault".

When I looked unconvinced and worried that he might end up as a patient of hives due to the noisy crowding, he added, "I told you last night, didn't I? You matter to me. I will not let anything else happen to you. I'll bite myself to death if I see a scratch on you".

His words brought so much warmth to my heart. Behind his cold façade hid the caring and gentle Kyoya who fought for his pride, and soared to protect what he deemed precious to him. I could not help but be saturated with happiness to know that he placed me under that category.

_"You are important to me". _

He was the wind beneath my wings, the root of my strong potential.

I loved him. I loved my fiancé, Hibari Kyoya.

* * *

Kyoya and I arrived at Namimori Theatre earlier than other students. The security guards immediately granted us entrance the moment they spotted the Head of the Disciplinary Committee sitting in the rear seat of my mother's limousine.

I stared admiringly at the spiral staircase covered in red carpet and flower pots at the foyer while Kyoya instructed Kusakabe on where to station the prefects acting as ushers. My black stiletto heels clattered on the steps until I reached the second floor and inspected a ballroom where the main event was to be conducted.

An exquisitely decorated stage stood at the far end of the humongous room serving as the platform for speeches and performances. Gorgeous chandeliers that sparkled like bright suns hung from the ceiling, and stars formed from projectors illuminated the dining tables that would soon be occupied with myriad people dressed formally for the occasion. The school certainly was not thrifty when it came to organising for such grand celebrations.

Before I could peep into another ballroom booked for leisure entertainment like dancing and singing, my mischievous fiancé captured me from behind and bound me against the nearby maroon wall.

"Where do you think you're going?" he smirked and crushed his lips dominantly to mine.

"I-I was just checking the rooms…" I gasped out when he broke apart from me, "it's not like I'm running away…"

"Just kidding. Herbivores have begun to gather. We should get going," he locked his hand with mine but I pulled him back with the excuse of tidying his suit for it was respectful to present himself to the principal with a smart appearance. Truthfully, I was reluctant to leave his side. I wanted to stay with him even if it meant missing the fun as he would isolate himself from the crowds whenever possible. However, he was cleverer than I anticipated and easily read my mind.

"Stick with me if you want. I don't mind," Kyoya assured with a microscopic smile. My face flushed as he took his turn to neaten my wrinkled violet prom dress.

* * *

The agenda of the event finally approached the item everyone was eagerly waiting for, the casual entertainment. Almost instantly when the doors to the other ballroom were unlocked, the entire student cohort filled it to the brim like millions of ants shielding themselves from the rain in their anthill.

About half of the pupils' batch chose to start their fun with dancing. Some found their partners of the opposite gender easily while others were debating with their friends. They moved their bodies along the slow melody of the song, increasing their dancing pace and switching their style when the music changed to a faster rhythm. Tsuna was dancing with the ever sweet Kyoko and inwardly screaming in joy for having his dream girl next to him, whilst Gokudera and Sasagawa were engrossed in their usual quarrel with Yamamoto light-heartedly calming the choleric boys down.

Kyoya and I were one of the fewer couples who stood outside of the sunny circle, quietly sipping our fruit juices. I leant my head on his shoulder and felt him snake his arm around my waist, kissing my temple and asking me something I never expected from him, "do you want to dance?"

I glanced up wide-eyed at him and responded with an "eh?". He shrugged nonchalantly, "you look interested, and I will feel bad for making you miss out the (so-called) fun".

He walked in front of me and like a true gentleman, bowed and extended his hand to me. I blushed and shyly accepted his invitation in which he fondly kissed my hand. I swore many pairs of stunned eyes were fixated on us when Kyoya led me closer to the dance floor. The DJ purposely selected a slow charming song that suited Hibari Kyoya more.

One of his hands clutched mine in the air while the other held my waist. He was practically the one leading our dance steps as we swayed deliberately, shutting the surrounding people out of our own world and our minds floating onto an undiscovered island. I loved how handsome he was in a black jacket with an artificial blue rose popping out of its breast pocket over a purple dress shirt.

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Julia Misagochi's incensed and vehement glare at me while she unwillingly danced with another man. I averted my head away and smirked, knowing full well of her jealousy that I was the girl her crush was attracted to. A light bulb carrying a sadistic idea flashed above me and I tiptoed to attach my lips to Kyoya's. I could literally hear a glass crashing to the floor as Kyoya kissed me back without suspicion.

I betted that Misagochi was experiencing a hard time controlling herself not to brawl as she bristly glowered at me who even licked my lips mockingly. I secretly sneered at my success in exacerbating her. Usually I would not take any bullying to heart, but Misagochi had gone too far and my grudge of vengeance grew. I followed the devil's evil footsteps for once and humiliated her disability in influencing Kyoya to like her.

"Let's get some fresh air at the balcony," Kyoya suggested, obviously having a low tolerance level for crowds.

We gazed at the bright moon smiling down upon us from the heavens and twinkling stars gracing the velvet sky.

"Kyoya, I love you," I uttered bluntly without understanding the reason why.

He smirked with closed eyes, "I know, Nagi. And I'm sure you're clear about my answer. That's why I accepted you as my fiancée".

I smiled amiably, and kissed his cheek before excusing myself to the restroom.

* * *

**~Third Person P.O.V. ~ **

"Hibari".

Hibari looked over his shoulder warily with the mental thought that it was not Nagi calling him, for she would not address him by his last name after becoming so close to him.

Bitter resentment was the first thing he felt when his irises contacted with Julia Misagochi's red ones. This girl had the nerve to take advantage of Nagi's absence to talk to him privately.

"What do you want?" he grumbled, not bothering about Misagochi's heart ache because of his cold attitude toward her. Misagochi decided not to beat about the bush, "I want to ask you something. Why do you love a scumbag like Nagi Himekawa?"

Hibari narrowed his eyes irately at her ugly nickname for his Nagi and retaliated, "Nagi is inferior to nobody. If you're just here to criticise her, then leave. I want to hear no more of your balderdash".

"No, I won't go," Misagochi retorted stubbornly, "why? How is she better than me? Do you know that I've loved you at first sight? Why won't you talk to me?"

Hibari tugged his hands into his trousers' pockets, trying to maintain his composure, "you of all people should know. You bullied innocent Nagi, went as far as to drown her, and you expect me to like you? As her fiancé, I have the right to punish you on her behalf". He lashed out his tonfas menacingly, glaring irascibly at the almost hyperventilating girl.

This was the final straw. Misagochi could no longer take it. She refused to give up on her affection for Hibari, and would try all means to erase Nagi Himekawa, who she believed was the witch who casted a spell on her crush, from his clouded mind and brainwash him to love her instead. She was determined to bury Himekawa under her palace, under her throne, and be the only princess that Hibari dreamt of. She would massacre anyone who obstructed her, hang their dried skins at her castle gates and paint them with their blood to ward off more disturbing flies. She would not lose.

Without warning, she pounced toward Hibari and seized the opportunity of his bewilderment to smash her lips to his.

* * *

**~Back to Nagi's P.O.V. ~**

My glass of lemonade shattered into pieces as it collided with the surface of the floor. A ghastly whiteness spread over my face and my heart thrummed like the wings of a caged pigeon. My eye was as wide as an orange at the scene before me.

I had never expected nor hoped for me to catch Kyoya and Misagochi _kissing_ after I left for a short trip to the restroom.

Kyoya pushed Misagochi away roughly with his weapon and shouted curtly, "get lost!" The girl yelped sharply as her back hit against a table nearby, yelling with tears welling up in her hurt eyes, "Hibari! How could you….?!"

Kyoya ignored her entirely and turned his shocked attention to me standing frozen at the doorway. But I did not wish to hear his excuses to cover up his mistake.

"Nagi—"

"Oh dear, I'm sorry. I think I've interrupted something. Please p-pardon m-me…." I no longer wanted to stay there. I dashed away from the balcony and out of the ballroom with my tears streaming down my cheeks in a continuous flow. I could care less about the people's surprised expressions, the blisters on my toes caused by my heels or Kyoya's distant calls to me. I just wanted to run, run far away from this excruciating pain of witnessing the truth about Kyoya and Misagochi's relationship.

I could not believe that my fiancé cheated on me!

"Nagi! Stop right there!" Kyoya managed to catch up to me and yanked at my arm to halt my sprint, but I belligerently _slapped_ him across his left cheek.

"…."

"Kyoya, how could you do this to me?!" I screamed tempestuously, slamming my fists on his chest and breaking down in hysterical sobs, "was everything a lie? Did you not mean it when you said that I matter to you, I'm important to you, and that you love me?!"

Kyoya grasped both of my arms and kissed me aggressively. Was he trying to prove that what I saw between Misagochi and him was a fraud, or was he pretending that he still loved me? The torture of my dilemma and worry that I was being driven into a hoax haunted my lugubrious soul.

"Nagi, listen to me," he cupped my shivering face, "I never intended that to happen. It was that herbivore who kissed me when she confronted me about loving you instead of her. Don't care about that wretch. Just believe that I have never lied to you. You got to trust me on this. _I have never lied…_about how precious you are to me".

I stood there idly, with a half-lidded swollen eye and sickly pale face, indecisive of my reaction to his words. But when I stared deeply into his eyes that softened with such sincerity and earnest, my spirit suddenly lifted and my heart involuntarily wobbled in both emotional touch and misery of the hurt I caused him because of my doubt which I did not even attempt to clarify. If I had predicted Kyoya's pain by my runaway actions, I would have stayed at the scene I had accidentally misinterpreted and listened to Kyoya.

Kyoya coiled his pinky around mine and shook it lightly, a sign of promise that he would never let me down.

"Kyoya…" I wailed and hugged him with all my might, my tears of regret wetting his suit as I whimpered his lovely name again and again, "Kyoya…."

It was at times like these when Kyoya did not hesitate to show me his gentle side. He would smooth my hair or rub my back and hug me in silence until my crying ceased. Sometimes he would wipe away my tears and kiss me to comfort my melancholy. It was at times like these when Kyoya would prove to me that my eternal loneliness was nothing but my hallucinations, my illusions.

Kyoya released my hold and to my astonishment, he offered me his hand, an indication for a dance, but at the same time, I felt that he was seeking for my forgiveness.

"Will you grant me this dance, my lady?"

I blushed crazily and was on the verge of burning up from his princely smile. There was no necessity for a magnificent ballroom, or blissful music or shining spotlights. The only items required for a splendid dance were the two participants twirling beautifully in their own magical paradise.

I only needed Kyoya, my fiancé, to sparkle with a blinding, genuine smile.

I span around with the grace of a swan and the elegance of a ballerina in the arms of the man of great significance to me, the man I would sacrifice my life for, the man I would give up everything for, the man I swore to protect forever, the man I loved and cherished with the deepest of my heart.

The man I saw fit as my future husband.

I could dance, I could sense the invisible beauty of life, I could change because of him.

Hibari Kyoya.

"My apologies for hurting you," Kyoya leant his forehead to mine and tenderly kissed my lips, "but you don't know how much you mean to me".

I fumbled with his indigo tie as I giggled mirthfully, "and to think we got together because of our ridiculous mothers".

Kyoya brushed my hair behind my ears, "yeah… The party is ending soon, we should get going". That was when I became aware of our environment. It seemed like I had run blindly into the courtyard and I began imagining creepy eyes watching us in the shadows and vampire bats ready to fly out any minute. Kyoya smirked at my sudden jitters and remarked, "you watched too many ghost movies".

I gave up scolding him for his teasing and instead pointed at his lips, "go wash them".

He raised an inquisitive eyebrow, and chuckled, "Julia Misagochi's kiss should already be neutralised with yours. But if you insist, I'll go wash off her disgusting taste".

"T-Then shall I meet you at the foyer?" I asked, receiving an affirmative nod from him. Knowing my fear of the darkness, Kyoya did not leave immediately and escorted me back to the ballroom before excusing himself to the toilet.

* * *

On my route to the foyer, I bumped into Misagochi who squatted against the wall under a window, weeping by herself. Upon noticing my presence, she scurried up and dusted her dress before glaring daggers at me, "what are you doing here, trash?"

"Nothing, I was just going to the foyer," I replied calmly, anticipating her next words of accusation that I destroyed the bond between Kyoya and her. Despite thinking that she deserved her ordeal, I still felt a hint of pity toward her ruefulness. It must hurt to be rejected by the person she liked so much.

_"Nagi, you're too kind. Those herbivores don't deserve it,"_ Kyoya always told me that whenever I had the tendency to apologise to my bullies out of sympathy.

"Don't hang your nose in the air just because Hibari loves you," Misagochi narrowed her eyes dangerously and pointed at me with her arm outstretched, "this isn't the end. I won't lose to you!"

I smiled, this time with strong resolution to defend myself, "I won't lose either".

Misagochi twitched at my firm reply and was probably surprised by my lack of cowardice.

"I understand your hatred towards me, and I don't expect you to forgive me. But I have a way to help you cure your heartbreak," I stared at my rival carefully, and took her hush as permission to continue, "if I were you, I would feel happy just by seeing my love smiling, even though I'm not the source of his felicity".

I left her to cogitate my statement, hoping that she would find her medicine to heal her emotional torment.

* * *

"Nagi-chan, Kyo-kun, you're finally back! Where did you go?" Auntie Suki exclaimed when we entered the living room where she sat drinking hot chocolate.

"Didn't I tell you that we were attending the school anniversary celebration?" Kyoya said as he shrugged off his jacket, "I even pasted a Post It note on the refrigerator".

Auntie blinked confusedly, "did you?"

Kyoya sighed and strolled up the stairs to my bedroom. I wished Auntie (who was still pondering over the fact that she had forgotten her son's reminders) good night before following him.

* * *

Kyoya and I started sleeping together ever since he grew addicted to the habit of making out with me before bedtime. It felt as though we were already married.

He pulled down the strap of my camisole and kissed my shoulder, moving up to lick my neck as he embraced me tightly and hooked his legs around mine. My body tensed automatically when he trailed his hand up my thigh and squeezed my backside, but he rubbed my back to convey the message of telling me to relax. I stroked his cheek and ruffled his hair while he occupied himself with tasting and nibbling on my tumescent lips. He increased his intensity with my every moan, sometimes purposely touching sensitive areas like my chest and legs just to hear more of them.

"Ngh…ah… K-Kyoya…." blood gushed up to my face and ears as I tried to suppress the embarrassing sounds that hurled out from my mouth.

"If you're tired we'll stop," he whispered, showing consideration for my easy loss of stamina from such heated activities even if he was forcing himself to cease his fun.

Once again on that same night, I expressed my love for Kyoya. His response of "I know" was similar as well, but this time he added _"I love you too, Nagi"_ which fluttered my heart in extreme joy and was the present for my sweet dreams in the arms of my fiancé.

"Nagi, do you know how much you mean to me?"

"Of course, Kyoya. I know".

I adored Kyoya too much to let him go.

* * *

**OMG, this chapter was so not easy to write….. Hope there's little OOCness. **

**Thanks to those who feedback, I made Nagi defend herself verbally, since I think under her current circumstances, she suits that more than fighting back physically. **

**QTR: Imagine that 1896 is a real couple, how do you think Hibari will propose to Chrome? XD **


	9. Devastation

The first thing I found out in the morning was that Kyoya was missing. I was puzzled when I saw an empty space beside me on the bed. Hints of Kyoya sleeping there were evident from the creases on the blankets and pillow. I heaved myself up reluctantly from the coziness of my bed and sleepily glanced around my room to look for the raven haired man, but only spotted his pet bird singing in high spirits by the window sill.

I slid into my indoor slippers and checked the bathroom for signs of Kyoya. The cement walls and floor tiles were not dripping with water, which indicated that no soul had taken a morning shower.

I could not find him in the living room, kitchen, backyard, attic or anywhere else in the bungalow, and strangely there was no one around to tell me where he had gone.

I retreated to my room just in time to watch Hibird fly out of the window, elatedly flapping his wings and soaring up to the colossal summer sky. My eye landed on my mobile phone resting on the coffee table, and my intuition urged me to scan through it, as if it would provide the answer to Kyoya's whereabouts and eased my uneasiness.

True enough, I received a message from my beloved at dawn, 6.44am.

_'Nagi, don't freak out when you don't see me beside you in the bed. I just went out for a patrol. And don't get a heart attack when you don't find anyone at home. Apparently our mothers had gone for earlier work._

_P.S. make me hamburger patties'. _

I laughed aloud at his hilarious request at the end of the text, and typed a short reply back.

_'Sure, Kyoya. Come back soon. It's boring'. _

* * *

"Kyoya, okaeri!" I greeted him radiantly when he returned home just when I had set the plates of mouth-watering hamburger patties on the dining table. He shrugged off his jacket and tossed it onto the couch, handing me a white plastic bag, "here".

"W-What is it?" I inquired as I accepted it without second thought.

"For you," he replied indifferently, but he pretended to gaze into space as if he was avoiding me to see his expression.

A gift for me? But today was not a special occasion. It was not Valentine's Day, my birthday or Christmas, so why would Kyoya give me a present?

I was surprised to pull out a uniquely designed frame with the photograph that Kyoya and I took at Namimori Zoo inserted neatly inside. What delighted me more was that our first names, _Nagi and Kyoya_, were carved onto the back of the wooden frame. I stared questioningly at him for an explanation.

"I had the photo printed and the frame custom made just now. I lied about going out for a patrol, because I wanted this to be a surprise," Kyoya explained, tugging his hands into his pockets and trying to cough away a very faint blush.

"But…why would you give me something when it's just a normal day?"

"I do such things whenever I want, just like I fight whenever I want".

I grinned euphorically and leapt into his arms, "thank you so much, Kyoya!"

He pressed his lips to my forehead, but then I felt the impulse to hold him even tighter and closer, as if afraid that I would lose him if I let him go. I just wanted to treasure this moment until something forbid me to.

"Kyoya, don't ever leave me," I murmured, staring up into his handsome eyes.

"Why are you saying that all of a sudden?" he asked in confusion.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know…."

"I have no reason to leave you, Nagi," he patted my back in assurance.

I smiled, and only when I remembered about the hamburger patties that I specially cooked to suit Kyoya's taste did I release him from my hug and settled down to savour the snacks.

I adored Kyoya too much to let him go.

* * *

I cautiously wiped a cloth over the frame glass and beamed blithely at its polished shine. Steadily, I placed it on my nightstand and gazed at the picture admiringly, chuckling at the fact that Kyoya's natural little smile certainly softened his facial features and made him more good-looking than ever before.

"I didn't think you'll like it that much," Kyoya commented, encircling his arms around my upper torso from behind and leaning his chin on my shoulder.

"Of course I love it, Kyoya. It's so sweet of you," my hands touched his arms and I nuzzled my face into his neck. This photo would be added to my list of my most important possessions. It looked even more beautiful beside the one of my father and I.

Just then, Kyoya pushed me onto the bed and climbed on top of me, smirking at my blushing face as I anticipated his upcoming moves while hiding my secret desire to absorb his passionate kisses and lecherous touches.

* * *

"HAHI! Are you serious?! That scary Hibari-san and you are engaged?!" Haru shrieked, so dumbstruck that her jaw and shopping bag almost dropped to the ground. Kyoko giggled merrily and confirmed the shocking news, "Hime-chan and Hibari-san are very close. They always hang out together. Sometimes I even spot them walking to school hand in hand!"

I blushed shyly while Kyoko and Haru squealed exultantly. After another half an hour of shopping at Namimori Shopping District, we bid each other farewell and parted ways to our own respective homes. Peeking into one of my shopping bags where a black silk tie with the golden Japanese words _'fuki'_ stitched onto its surface napped peacefully in a box, I smiled delightedly and could not wait to hand this personalised gift over to my fiancé.

My heart skipped up the elevator to the wonderland of heaven illuminated by the rainbow when Kyoya expressed immediate fondness for the tie and tried it on.

* * *

When the blanket of darkness dotted with fluffy cotton wools and twinkling rocks lighting up our night descended on the town, Kyoya and I dressed in yukatas strolled relaxingly along the dimly lit street. My hand raised up a lantern that brightened the atmosphere in a romantic nimbus, squeezing Kyoya's hand which was entangled with mine.

When Kyoya declared that he did things whenever he wanted, wherever he was, he meant it seriously. He did not bother that we might block others' path as we occupied the pavement. He did not care if we were in the public and people might be watching us. He did not mind that it was darker than he wished to see my face clearly.

He just lifted up my chin and slowly leant in to connect our lips, kissing me in the middle of nowhere. His tongue roamed inside of my mouth vigorously and his smooth rubs on my back were driving me insane. I tried my best not to moan but his mind blowing kiss and touches were making it difficult to control myself. Instead, I gradually grew more aroused and played along with him.

"Oh my gosh! Look, darling! They're kissing! Shouldn't we do that more often?"

"What?! Don't be disgusting!"

I forcefully separated Kyoya and I upon overhearing the passing couple's comments, blushing heavily as though I was having an extremely high fever.

"L-Let's go home, Kyoya," I quickly pulled his sleeve and painstakingly dragged him toward our bungalow which stood a few blocks down the street.

"Remember what you owe me, Nagi," Kyoya smirked and I stuffed my scarlet face in his shoulder as my hands wrapped themselves around his arm, sighing about my debt (an extra make-out session) to him for spilling ink over one of his Disciplinary Committee documents by mistake.

* * *

My mother and Auntie Suki were best friends, were they not? It was natural for best friends to be involved in conflicts and quarrels once in a while, was it not?

The instant we stepped foot into the lawn of the house, loud voices that were apparently engaged in a heated argument greeted us. Kyoya and I peeked through the glass window and were puzzled to witness our mothers fighting with dramatic gestures in the living room.

"Kyoya, why are they—?"

"Shh… Let's see what they are up to from here. They may stop if we go in".

I watched warily and apprehensively, gulping when memories of the disturbing and fierce quarrels between my parents in the past whirled in my head.

Okasan shouted irascibly, "this is too unfair! Manager lets you go on this special job trip to Italy although you are just a newbie?!"

"What do you mean by newbie?" Auntie Suki retorted, feeling insulted and humiliated, "I have working experience even before I joined your company. Manager chose me for this important package trip because she thinks highly of my capability!"

"Are you implying that I'm less worthy of earning a two-year trip to Italy for special movie screening training? You even get to be involved in big shows which will definitely make you a celebrity!"

Kyoya's eyes widened while I gasped in bafflement, "Auntie's going to Italy for two years?!"

"My mum did travel overseas quite often in the past. But it was only for a few months or so," Kyoya mused, "I don't see a good outcome to this".

We strained our ears near the window and continued our guilty eavesdropping.

"Yes, I'll use this chance to groom myself and become a celebrity. I'll work hard and earn lots of money—"

"For your own selfish benefits. Nothing was for your son, am I wrong?"

I glanced at Kyoya to check for signs of hurt, but all I saw was indifference, as if he had known that his mother never truly cared for him since the very beginning.

"…. You are the same. You have never put Nagi-chan as your first priority. That's why you clashed with Takashi".

This time, Kyoya turned to me and squeezed my hand when he noticed my woefulness.

"Enough. You are bringing Kyoya-kun along if you're really embarking on the journey?"

_'What? No, Kyoya can't leave! Not for two freaking years! Kyoya can't leave me….'_

"Of course. My son can be useful and contribute to my success".

"But you'll never come back".

_'Never…come back?'_

"When you find the work opportunities there are a whole lot better than the ones here, you will decide to migrate entirely and live there without a look back at the family you left behind. You will never ever think of contacting us again. You will forget about us".

"Don't make me sound so bad, Amechi. It's only for two years—"

"You will extend to a longer time and in the end you'll never return! Don't think I don't know you well enough! We're best friends, but I know one day you'll abandon me like that!"

"….."

_'No, Auntie, say something! Tell my mother that she's wrong! You won't dump us. And tell her you won't bring Kyoya along!'_

"I hit the nail on your head, didn't I, Suki?"

"Amechi…"

"You're leaving your husband who's still in prison here too? How heartless can you get, Aosake Suki?"

"I disregard that Hibari Kyosuke. He cheated on me. I won't mind forever not meeting him again. But why are you using my full name?"

"I could care less. Leave whenever you want. Take away everything you stole from me. I don't want to see you. You better keep your promise and bring along your son. If he stays, he'll remind me of you and I won't stop having nightmares".

"You have my word".

"NO!" I could no longer stand it. I dashed into the house and halted their outraging conversation with a deafening yell. I wanted to stop everything before it got worse. I could not believe that my love was going to be separated from me just because of some ridiculous business trip!

"Nagi? Why are you—?" Okasan started but I gritted my teeth and cut her off.

"No! I won't let you take Kyoya away from me! He's my fiancé! He can't leave me!" I was closed to hyperventilating and clung onto Kyoya the moment he joined us, emitting a piqued aura. "You're using me for your work in god-knows-where?" he questioned, glaring at his mother straight in the eyes, "no way in hell will I oblige".

"Kyo-kun, you have no right to disobey me. Come with me or I'll throw you to the authorities," Auntie said, a tingle of exasperation in her tone while Okasan face-palmed.

"How could you do that?" I exclaimed, on the verge of exploding into tears, "you are the ones who arranged our engagement. It was fortunate that we got along and didn't protest for long. How could you just separate us when we finally gained each other's love?"

"I will not leave Nagi," Kyoya proclaimed firmly.

"Don't make me slap you, Kyo-kun," Auntie warned.

"I'll like to see you try," sometimes I wondered how he could be so bold and daring.

"When are you leaving?" Okasan spoke up, changing the focus of the topic.

Auntie meditated for a few seconds, and replied, "in two months' time. It was rather last minute". She yawned and began retreating to her bedroom, "I'm tired. We'll continue this some other time".

"We're not done here, Okasan," Kyoya called, but was hit by feigned ignorance.

"Okasan, please, don't take Kyoya away…." I begged, but was dismissed by a wave of her hand. She stormed off as she muttered something along the lines of _'I'm going to have a _nice_ chat with Manager tomorrow'_ under her breath.

I sunk onto the couch, ruffling my messy hair and shaking my head violently, exhausted from all the frenzy that the devastating turn of events impacted on me. My elbows pressed on my knees and my palms were soon wet with heart wrenching tears. My ragged moans and cries filled the room as I felt my fiancé wrapped his warm arms around my desolated form.

"K-Kyoya… Please, d-don't go…." I stammered between my sobs ruefully, clutching onto his shirt, "Kyoya…d-don't leave me…."

"It's all right, Nagi. I'll change our situation. You'll see," he gently whispered into my ears, hugging me closer, "I won't go".

I had no idea how I could live my life properly if Kyoya was forced to migrate. How did everything turn out this way? They were responsible for our arranged marriage, and instead of supporting our affection for one another as the days marched by, they were now trying to break us apart. How cruel and terrible could this world get, ruining the precious bond that two lovers shared?

Kyoya could not leave. He must not leave. The jigsaw puzzles of my world would crumble and my life would become incomplete and meaningless. I had no good reason to continue living. Kyoya must not leave.

I loved him too much to let him go.

* * *

Okaeri: Welcome back/ Welcome home

* * *

**Omg, five reviews for Chapter 8! XD Thanks a lot! **

**QTR: In your opinion, if Hibari and Chrome have a son/daughter, what will be his/her name? **

**P.S. sorry for the late update! **


	10. Belief, Hope and Love

"Himekawa, are you okay?" Reiko-sensei's melodious voice interrupted my train of thoughts and I abruptly looked up at her from my worksheets.

"E-Eh? Am I okay?" I dumbly repeated her question, afraid that she might reprimand me for not paying attention in class.

"Yes, you don't seem so well these few days, as if you're troubled with something. I can tell because you are always in a daze," Reiko-sensei patted my shoulder and kindly smiled, "if there's anything I can help you with, just voice it out, all right?"

I was touched by her motherly concern for me although I was simply a young acquaintance of hers, but I did not have the courage to approach her counseling, and maybe I was being a little bad to not trust her enough to confide in her. Nevertheless, I thanked her gratefully, despite knowing that Reiko-sensei would see through my false insouciant grin. However, she was a benevolent woman who would not pressurise anyone to speak out their feelings unwillingly and would give that person time and space to get ready.

She returned me one last smile before walking back to her desk to resume the lesson.

"Che, I don't understand why the teachers care so much about that Himekawa. When other students daydream in class, they will scold them. But for her, they will turn a blind eye".

"Yeah, they are so biased toward her. They're always so nice to her. Isn't it too unfair?"

My heart had grown dull to the point that I could not feel a single thing from my classmates' insensitive criticism. I did not have the urge to punch them hard, nor did I want to cry and run away to an isolated corner. I just stared off blankly into space, and kept glancing at the crawling hands of the wall clock and wishing that the bell would ring to signal break time.

* * *

"H-Himekawa, be careful!" Tsuna anxiously called out when I accidentally knocked into Yamamoto's desk and sent his textbooks flying off onto the floor. "G-Gomenasai, Yamamoto-san!" I hurriedly knelt down to pick up the items but Yamamoto assured me that he could do it himself and he was more worried about whether I was hurt or not.

"Are you okay? You look a little pale. Is the weather too hot? I can buy you a sports drink. Or are you feeling dizzy? I can help to call the teacher or take you to the infirmary," he bombarded me with questions as he supported me up to my feet, much to the chagrin of his admiring girls.

"A-Arigato… and I'm really sorry…" I remorsefully bowed to him, but he waved off my apologies with a chuckle and handed me my papers that I dropped. Tsuna and Kyoko rushed over to our side, wanting to ensure that I was not feeling unwell. "I'm fine, really…" I insisted and apologised to Yamamoto again before excusing myself out of the classroom.

I appreciated their benignant behaviour, but they would not understand my true anguish, what had been bothering me these past days, what had altered my mood and feelings.

I just wanted to see _him_.

I just wanted to be with _him_.

* * *

"Hm? Oh, Nagi," Kyoya acknowledged me as I entered the Reception Room and nodded at him. He finished his typing on the laptop and switched it off, leaving his desk and sitting beside me on the leather couch.

"So what do we have for lunch today?" he asked, accepting the bento box.

"Teriyaki chicken, takoyaki and taiyaki for dessert," I replied, forcing myself to smile at him.

"Three 'yaki's," Kyoya smirked and when I finally got the joke I laughed and poked his cheek. But my laughter probably sounded so fake, yet Kyoya did not push me to explain myself. His finger tickled my cheek and I saw his lips curve upward the more I giggled and softly pinched his ear.

Using my chopsticks, I picked up a piece of chicken and reached out to Kyoya's mouth. He hesitated a second before he allowed me to feed him.

Our gazes interlocked. Our eyelids gradually became half-lidded to completely shut, and we drew closer to capture each other's lips. The taste of the scrumptious teriyaki chicken still lingered in Kyoya's mouth, but I did not mind. In fact, it made the kiss more intriguing.

Kyoya savoured my lips for a few good minutes until he was satisfied, licked them and parted from me. The rest of the break was spent in comfortable silence, the two of us consuming our meals and sometimes feeding one another.

Food always tasted better when I had someone to accompany me.

* * *

"Here," Kyoya handed me a stick of chocolate banana while he bought a mitarashi dango. I was surprised and puzzled as to why he would voluntarily bring me to a place as crowded and noisy as the night market. But we did not loiter there for long. Kyoya hastened me toward the secluded, quiet Namimori Shrine, and we sat on the grass patch in our beautiful yukatas under the monochrome night sky.

"How nostalgic…" Kyoya spoke up, and continued when he saw that I was eagerly listening to him, "my grandmother used to bring me to the night market and buy for me all kinds of snacks, varying from taiyaki to meat buns. But the main reason was to go to Namimori Shrine and have the greatest view of the summer festival fireworks".

Speaking of the devil, the sky was suddenly decorated with incredible fireworks that popped into silhouettes of flowers and other interesting shapes. Clapping and cheering could be heard in the distance and someone spoke through a microphone to inform that the fireworks would last for five minutes. A smile did not take long to shower my facial features.

"It's so pretty…" I remarked, leaning my head on Kyoya's shoulder, "how many years have it been since I last saw one?"

"My grandmother said that fireworks can enlighten a person's wretched heart," Kyoya snaked his arm about my waist, "I guess it's true, seeing how you easily smiled, in contrast to your sour face ever since my mother announced that we're leaving in two months".

I stared at him in shock, while he just gazed at the colourful sky. Now I knew why he brought me here to watch the fireworks. It was all because he wanted to cheer me up.

My eye glittered with tears and I lunged myself at him. He was slightly taken aback by my action but hugged me back nonetheless.

I did not want him to leave. All I wished for was to stay by his side for eternity. It was not easy for me to discover my reason for existence, why I had chosen to continue living regardless of the nightmares disrupting my peaceful life.

I knew that I wanted to live to excel in my academics and my future career. I knew that I wanted to live for the sake of my father. I knew that I wanted to live with the hope of meeting Mukuro-sama again. I knew that I wanted to live to take care of my important possessions. I knew that I wanted to live to ensure that my dream of giving birth to a darling child would come true. But what was my ultimate goal in life?

The reason for my existence was to marry Kyoya and love him until the very end.

If he left, I could no longer smile happily. If he left, what was the point of engaging us in the first place? If he left, who was there for me to love? If he left, what reason was there for me to endure life's ugly destiny, floating like an empty ghost? If he left, my world would shatter.

I would marry no one but him. I would give birth to a child whose father was no one but him.

I would not give him up. I would not surrender my aspiration to start a family with him when we grew older. I would not yield to fate. I would not leave him. I would not let him go.

To the world he might be just one person, but to me, he was my world entire.

I would try my best for his sake.

It was all because I loved him.

The fireworks eventually died down, leaving trails of sparks blinking in the darkness. I sighed in disappointment, snuggling closer to Kyoya's warmth. I ought to treasure every moment I spent with him, although I had sworn that I would change our circumstances and not wait stupidly for the two months to fly pass without putting in any effort to stop him from going.

"Kyoya… I swear…if you really leave and never come back, I'll rush to Italy and dig you out of your hideout no matter the cost," I said seriously yet jokingly, because I was certain he knew I would not let him step a foot out of Japan.

"But haven't you said you have hoped to visit Italy one day?" he inquired smugly.

I blushed, "y-yes, I want to, because I want to see Mukuro-sama… B-But, that's not the priority now! We have to prevent you from following your mother. That's the only way not to separate us, because I can't go with you, my mother doesn't permit me to…"

Kyoya sighed and scratched his head, running his slender fingers through my silky hair.

"I have an idea…" he brushed away the yukata cloth and lay on my bare milky thighs.

"W-What is it?" I asked, my cheeks burning in blessing and shyness.

He yawned and closed his eyes, "let me sleep. When I wake up, I'll probably think up a solution".

I chuckled, stroking his raven hair, "you're so cute, Kyoya".

"You don't say".

I bit the inside of my cheek to suppress an outburst of amused laughter, "I say".

_'I love you, Kyoya'._

* * *

I nervously bit my lip and crossed my fingers as I stepped back from Kyoya and Auntie Suki's malicious, electrifying glaring contest. They began another quarrel about Auntie's journey in which she threatened to harm me in some way that pissed Kyoya off to the extent that he slammed a glass bottle broken. Okasan had to prevent Auntie from grabbing the kitchen knife while I had to calm Kyoya down so that he would not lash out his tonfas at his mother. All the chaos cooled down to tense, indignant auras elicited from both of the Hibaris.

"Choose. Your mother or your fiancée".

"That again. Since you're the unreasonable one here, then of course I'll choose Nagi".

"Is it so hard to come with me? This proves you aren't a filial son at all. This also proves that you aren't worthy of all my hard work".

"You never have the thought of doing anything for my sake anyway. Only Grandmother and Nagi do. I seriously want to bite you to death".

"I don't care. You are leaving with me no matter what. Do you know how important this trip is to me?"

"You call it 'trip', but actually you mean 'permanent migration'. The more you force me, the more I'll protest. I'll see how long you can tolerate".

"I'll pack your luggage for you then".

"It seems that all my painstaking explanation to stay in Japan fell on deaf ears".

"Really, you people…" Okasan intercepted, irritated, "one more word and I'll kick you both out _right now_. This is _my_ home, after all".

"I'll call the police to arrest you for making us homeless," Auntie grumbled, annoyed by her interruption.

"You're _sooooo _rich. I'm sure you can rent an apartment somewhere or even buy a new house," Okasan hissed sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Auntie Suki snapped and stormed off, signaling the end of the debate (for tonight). Okasan examined the time on her wristwatch and called it a day as well.

Kyoya rolled his eyes and turned toward me, who was standing idly like an extra person.

"I'm sorry for causing your mum and you to fight so much. I'm supposed to help but—," I was sealed off by Kyoya's taut lips. "There are a few solutions," he whispered against my mouth, "either I can convince that stubborn mother of mine to opt out from that trip or I'll confront her Manager myself".

"…."

"Of course the best way is to let her do whatever she likes, embarking on the journey, but let me stay home with you. If she succumbs to using her past weapons of _'I'll miss you, Kyo-kun'_ or _'I'll be worried sick for you'_ or whatever herbivorous crap, I'll tell her to send letters or contact me through phone".

"…."

"She'll then miss someone (I don't want to say it's I) and decide to go home after the supposed two years. She'll probably make up with your mum (I'm sure that's what you would like) and still live in harmony with us. Then as the years fly by normally, we'll be married eventually, just as planned".

"…."

"Nagi?"

"It's…fine. I agree to all those methods".

"Wait, you don't look so well".

"Kyoya… I-I feel kind of w-weak…." my hand touched my forehead, and my heart almost stopped beating when I felt how hot it was, like steam produced from boiling water.

"K-Kyoya…" I stuttered in panic, gripping onto his arms.

"It's okay, Nagi. I think you're just having a fever. Let's rest in your bedroom," he carried me up in bridal style and trudged up the staircase.

* * *

Kyoya slipped the thermometer from my mouth and read out the alarming temperature, "38.5°C".

"What?!" I gasped, touching the damp cloth on my forehead, "why did this happen?"

"Calm down. All you need to do is to see a doctor. I know of one near Nami Middle," he lifted my body up by my shoulders amiably and suggested that we used Auntie Suki's Nissan GT-R to drive to the nearby clinic.

The personal driver did not seek further queries as to why we were going out so late at night when Kyoya demanded him to take us to the 24-hour clinic. In mere minutes, we had arrived at the entrance of the hellish place and I did not have to wait long for my dreadful turn to see the doctor. I had always hated being ill. Tortuous medicine and sometimes nerve-wrecking medical treatment such as injections would follow suit. Moreover, I had to be confined at home and could not venture outdoors.

"Ah, I'm surprised to see you, Hibari-san! You seldom get sick," the middle-aged doctor who apparently knew Kyoya greeted him cordially, as if tired from the lack of customers.

"Hn, Dr. Hoshina," Kyoya acknowledged with a nod, "I'm not the patient this time. It's my fiancée, Nagi".

Dr. Hoshina tilted his spectacles up, and gaped wide-eyed, "e-e-e-excuse me, d-d-did I just hear you say f-f-fiancée?"

"Yes, Dr.," Kyoya replied straightforwardly, "I have a fiancée".

The doctor's jaw fell comically but he decided not to meddle in the affairs of others and enquired instead, "so, how can I help you?"

"She's sick," Kyoya said as he urged me to take a seat in the chair beside the doctor's desk. I gave him a look that clearly said, _'duh, I'm sick. If not why the hell am I here?'_.

"What's your name, miss?" Dr. Hoshina asked as he prepared a notebook and pen.

"N-Nagi Himekawa," I answered before a cough educed from my painful throat. Kyoya quickly patted my back while Dr. Hoshina seemed worried when I kept coughing.

"E-Erm…let me listen to your innards," Dr. Hoshina said, watching Kyoya help me turn around and pressing the stethoscope onto my back. He then switched to checking my throat, measuring my temperature and scribbling on his notes. He made several inquiries about my recent diet and nutrition, plus whether I had been to any venues that could be contaminated or unhygienic.

"Himekawa-san, you have a high fever due to sore throat and you probably didn't hydrate yourself enough. You know the weather can have drastic changes nowadays and sometimes it can become freaking hot so it's important that you drink lots of water. Please don't attend school for these three days and rest at home. If your illness worsens even after consuming the medicine, come back for a check-up, okay?" the doctor advised graciously and finally dismissed me.

The sweet nurse at the counter instructed me on the prescriptions of the medicine and passed to me my medical certificate. I grimaced at the packets of pills, and at the high cost of the short visit. I wished humans were inferior to no sickness.

* * *

"Arggh…" I had been groaning since I returned home, fidgeting and sweating in bed. Being forced to swallow the loathsome tablets caused my mood to worsen.

My fatigued eyelid flickered open when a warm hand touched my forehead. "You are still burning," Kyoya said, patting my thigh that slept under the blanket, "sleep. Your fever will possibly subside".

"K-Kyoya…" I slightly panted, reaching out a shaky hand that was soon caught by his, "you shouldn't be so close to me. I may just pass the illness to you, and I don't want that to happen".

Kyoya did not agree. He stroked the back of my hand and kissed it affectionately. "Who's going to look after you, then? You're not chasing me away, Nagi".

I signed in defeat, but grinned mellifluously, understanding Kyoya's unconditional care for me, just like what a good loving fiancé should possess. Was there someone as perfect as him, Hibari Kyoya, whom I would have no regret marrying to?

What would happen to me if Kyoya left? I would be so distracted with thinking about him that my studies would decline. I would be so upset that I had no appetite and could not sleep well. I would miss him so much that my tears would not cease, especially when I looked at the photographs showcasing our fun-filled past together. Kyoya was the core that linked all my life aims in one string. If he disappeared, then I no longer had a reason to live.

We promised each other that the only thing that could separate us was death. Apart from that, no pest should interfere with our honeyed lives.

I would try my best to alter our current circumstances for his sake. Kyoya also had told me of his suggestions. But would they work? I hated that troubling question.

That night, I fell asleep crying, my fiancé consoling me with a comforting hug. I was over stressed from the lugubrious pressure built up from the frightening likelihood that I might not see Kyoya ever again after these two months if our plans to hold him back failed. But I wanted to believe, to believe in him, to believe that everything would be all right. For the time being, I would not hesitate to openly bestow my love upon him.

_'Please…'_ I pleaded in my heart, _'don't take Kyoya away from me'. _

* * *

Teriyaki chicken: Chicken dipped in or brushed with sauce

Takoyaki: Octopus balls

Taiyaki: Japanese fish-shaped cake filled with red bean paste, chocolate, cheese etc

Mitarashi dango: Rice dumplings with sweet-salty sauce

* * *

**Six reviews for the previous chapter! You people are nice to the extreme! :D **

**So basically this chapter is about Nagi's feelings of sorrow and hope. Geez… Romance stories are so not easy to write… This genre is quite new to me, so I beg your pardon! **

**Special thanks to ****_LoverForAnime_****, ****_VariaGuardians27 _****and ****_nhiismoney_**** for your constant reviews!~ **

**Ciao! **


	11. Our Bond

_"Kyoya!" _

_"… Nagi"._

_"No, Kyoya, you can't leave! You can't leave me!"_

_"Nagi… I'm sorry"._

_"No… Kyoya, don't say that. Please, I just want you to stay with me always"._

_"I will love you for eternity"._

_"….!"_

_"Goodbye, my Nagi". _

_"NO! KYOYA! Don't…! Don't go! KYOYA! !" _

"Mmh…Kyo—," something pressing on my lips muffled my words as my mind gradually disinterred from the abyss of my seemingly endless nightmare. I opened my droopy eyelid only to see Kyoya kissing me and drawing away the instant he realised I was awake.

"You look sick," he remarked, towering over my lying form.

"I _am_ sick," I almost felt like laughing from his statement of the obvious.

"No… What I mean is you look pale from fright. You were moaning in your sleep just now and calling my name. I thought you were having a nightmare so I kissed you to (ahem) comfort you," he glanced away and must be thinking what kind of herbivorous reason that was. I smiled and sighed, remembering what I had dreamt of, but I did not wish to worry Kyoya by voicing it aloud, although I was afraid that my predictions of the near future that occurred in my dreams might come true.

"Ah, I forgot to say it," I grinned toothily and heaved myself up, "ohayo gozaimasu, Kyoya".

He blinked and stared blankly at me for a second before he replied nonchalantly, "ohayo". He left the bed and strolled over to the coffee table where two white envelopes lay silently. Picking them up, he tossed one of them toward my lap while he cut the other open with a paper knife.

My name and address were written on the envelope, but it appeared that it was from an anonymous sender. Tearing the edge open and sliding the brown letter out, I was startled to read the content which was written in a way that allowed me to immediately know the letter was from whom.

_'Hey Nagi Himekawa,_

_I heard that you are ill from Sasagawa Kyoko, who gave me your address after I lied to her about wanting to apologise to you for my mean attitude. Seriously, I won't ever back down, because I swear I will never lose to someone as weak as you! One day, I'll get my revenge on you for stealing Hibari Kyoya. You just wait!_

_I hope that your fever will make you stay at home and not let me see you for the rest of my life! I still hate you, and I'm warning you, don't ever think of overthrowing me! I won't lose to you!_

_From, _

_The arch enemy of the idiot Nagi Himekawa'_

My fist crushed the offending paper as I cursed out, "that Julia Misagochi…", and was about to throw it into the dust bin when a mischievous idea flashed in my head and I started folding the letter, transforming it into a paper airplane. Aiming accurately, I sent the mini plane flying straight into the bin and jocularly shouted, "goaaaaal!" and "perish, you piece of trash!", laughing like a sadistic maniac.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow at me, "did the fever turn you into a psychopath?"

I huffed, crossing my arms, "hey! How can you say tha—? Ack!"

Coughs cut off my sentence and I held my throat in pain, my eye becoming watery and blurry, but I saw Kyoya rushed over to pat my back. I suddenly felt weaker and hotter, as if the temperature of the room increased by a few degrees. I leant tiredly against Kyoya, trying to stable my breathing.

"See? Your plane which contains your soul must have crashed and caught fire and burnt you," he joked with a poker face, squeezing me tighter and closer.

"That's nonsense, Kyoya. I have a very skilled pilot so my plane will never cras— (cough)," I groaned and covered my mouth. Then I recalled about Kyoya receiving a letter too and inquired about it. He grimly showed it to me which read:

_'I wish I was the one your heart chose'._

"… It's from Julia Misagochi too, isn't it?" I asked, the angelic side of my personality growing sympathy for her upon reading her sad sentence. Kyoya looked like he did not care a bit and imitated my action earlier, folding the letter into a paper airplane and shooting it directly into the rubbish bin.

"Kyoya, did you mention my illness to my mother? She'll definitely scold me for getting sick and missing school," I said, moaning when he kissed my neck softly.

"Yes, I told her this morning, and she did complain. My mum also chided me when I informed her that she'll find some cash missing from her wallet as I used them to pay for the doctor visit yesterday," he replied, flicking his tongue at my skin like nobody's business. It then dawned on me that Kyoya did not attend school today, and he was not the type to skip whenever he desired, not when he was so obsessed with maintaining the order at school. Did he choose to stay at home to take care of me?

I smiled, permitting him to kiss my skin and touch me all he wanted, but tried to avoid his lips meeting mine in case I passed my illness to him, much to his displeasure.

* * *

"Hime-chan, how are you? Are you feeling better? What happened to you?" Kyoko asked frantically over the phone, and her quivering voice indicated that she was worried for my welfare. She was such a sweet and caring girl, was she not? I guessed she was starting to be less fair-weather.

"I'm fine. I just have fever and sore throat, that's all—keh!" I held the phone away and coughed into my palm, hearing Kyoko half-yelling, "Hime-chan! Are you seriously okay?"

I answered as my coughs subsided, "y-yes, I'm all right. Don't worry. Thank you for your concern, Kyoko-chan".

"No problem, Hime-chan," she giggled, "I'm glad. Well, knowing you, you'll probably want to find out what we learnt in school today and about the homework".

"Yes please".

She patiently explained the topics that were covered in the lessons while I was absent and informed me of the homework, but insisted that I should attempt them only after I had recovered fully. She sincerely believed in the importance of a healthy body and mind.

"Is there anyone at home to take care of you, Hime-chan?" Kyoko queried.

"Yes, there's Kyoya... He's bathing right now," I said, listening to the splattering of water on the tiles in the bathroom.

Kyoko sounded relieved and delighted, "good, that's good. I don't think you need me to come over to your house, do you? Hibari-san will say 'two's company, three's a crowd'".

I blushed at her teasing, "mou, Kyoko-chan…"

"Heehee… Ah well, I won't disturb you anymore. Rest well, okay?"

"Wakatta. Arigato gozaimasu, Kyoko-chan".

I hung up after hearing the straight beep of the other end of the line. Kyoya entered from the bathroom, drying his damp hair with a towel. My face reddened upon seeing his bare muscular chest and averted my gaze away shyly. I yelped when he grabbed my waist from behind and carried me a few centimetres above the carpeted floor.

"Kya! Kyoya, let me go!" I cried and turned to see him but my movement only caused my lips to collide with his.

"It's medicine time, Nagi," he smirked, kissing my exposed shoulder languidly and licking up to my neck.

I grumbled sullenly and mentally swore to dispose of every single sickening pill after my recovery. But first, I had to stop Kyoya's hand from moving from my stomach to further south, or I would have to trouble myself to make a report about an outrage of modesty.

* * *

"37.4⁰C," Kyoya announced when he pulled the thermometer from my mouth. I sighed in relief at the improvement in my progress to recovery, but I earnestly hoped that this torment would be over soon. Consuming disgusting 'poison' that claimed to be medicine was no joke.

"Rest more," Kyoya said, patting on the pillow, "if you want to return to school soon".

I heed his advice and obediently lay down, but then something triggered in my mind.

Tugging at his sleeve to gain his attention, I spoke up, "Kyoya…I thought you want to visit your mum's manager and discuss about her trip?"

"I do," he replied without hesitation, bending down to kiss me, "but I'll only go after you are back in action".

I did not know how I should reply. I felt like I was hindering him too much in pursuing his goals, and I did not want that.

"I-It's all right, Kyoya. I can take care of myself. Y-You don't have to stay by my side all the time. You should hurry and meet her manager. I'll be just fine…" I tried to assure him, but my voice probably sounded too meek and insecure to be convincing enough.

"It's fine," was his nonchalant and simple answer, "it'll be troublesome if your fever worsens. May as well stay here and keep close watch on you".

Kyoya might be a cold wolf and gave off the impression that he seemed ruthless, but I, his fiancée, knew better than anyone the truth behind the deceptive illusion of those myths. I was the only living soul who received the honourable privilege to witness the soft side of Hibari Kyoya, and it was my greater pride to know that he loved me more than anything he could ask for.

"Nagi," my name rolled off Kyoya's tongue, "get well soon…"

I blinked in surprise.

"…so that we can have outings together again".

I did not expect Kyoya to take initiative for such things.

"Those times when we visited the zoo…and other times when we hung out together somewhere…they were fun".

Kyoya… Was he implying that he missed spending long periods of time with me, when it was just the two of us experiencing the bliss of our lives in one another's company?

"I will never forget them. They were…fun. I really had lots of fun…with you".

My heart melted, and to think that sometimes I felt that I was the only one sinking in merriment and Kyoya was just a decoration that I had forced to join me. Knowing that he did have as much joyful moments as I did was enough to burst my soul into colourful fireworks.

"I had fun too, Kyoya, and I will always do, as long as I'm with you," I smiled and using much effort to heave up my body, I hugged him with all the love I got.

Happiness was the purpose and meaning of life, the beginning and end of human existence.

We were happy, and that was why we must not let each other go.

We loved each other, and that was why we must never say goodbye.

* * *

After approximately a week and a half crawled by, my immune system finally claimed victory in the battle with the illness and I could now return to my normal life, soaring like a free bird. I was moved by Tsuna, Kyoko, Kurokawa, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Sasagawa and Reiko-sensei's warm "Welcome back!" to me when I made my appearance in school. Although students such as Misagochi showed loathsome detest upon noticing my presence, I remained indifferent and completely disregarded them.

"Eh? I don't see Hibari-san today," Tsuna said as he glanced around warily.

"Really? Where did he go, Hime-chan?" Kyoko inquired inquisitively.

"A-Ah, he had an important appointment today, so he can't make it to school," I replied, mentally hoping that everything would turn out all right.

Kyoya went to meet Auntie Suki's manager.

* * *

"Kyoya!" I called the instant he stepped into the living room, "how was it? What did the manager say?"

Kyoya sighed and flung his jacket onto the couch, gesturing me to sit down beside him and listen. I waited in anticipation for his report and my worry climbed up the ladder when he kept sighing and rubbing his temple.

"When I explained about my reluctance to leave the country with my mum, the manager understood and said that she will ensure my mum will return after the duration of the long trip," Kyoya began monotonously, crossing his arms and legs, "but Okasan came and ruined everything. She scolded me for meddling in her affairs and complained about my stubbornness. She was even angrier that I intercepted in her migration plans. We had quite a huge fight and the manager didn't know whose side she should stand at".

My heart sank. The manager would definitely defend her employee who she was biased to.

"In the end, that stupid woman tried to convince me that the trip is indeed very important and it will be a waste if my mum can't embark on it. She even had the nerve to say that my mum has the right to make the decision of whether I should follow her or not. In other words, I must abide to my mum's will".

I guessed I was right. We got our hopes up for nothing. No one could help us now.

"We created a din and when I couldn't take it, I stormed out of the studio. You will probably see my mother and I on bad terms for a long time," Kyoya grouched and I urged him to sip his green tea to simmer his exasperation.

What could we do? Were there anymore alternative ways to escape this provoking trap?

No one would listen to us. No one cared about our feelings. They just acted according to their selfish reasons. No one could empathise with us, the ones who earned the most suffering. They did not even see us as human beings.

"Kyoya…" I sniffed and leant onto his chest, hugging him and stifling my sobs against his white shirt. He rubbed my back gently and kissed my pale lips soothingly. I looked up at his understanding eyes, feeling the need to stay strong to survive in this unjust world.

He carried me onto his lap and meshed our lips together impatiently, pushing his tongue into the interior of my mouth and licking everywhere. I massaged his neck while his hands lingered on my legs and stroked my back.

Being able to absorb his inviting warmth and indulge in pleasant intimate things with him always lifted up my low spirits.

* * *

As the calendar flipped its pages, I realised the alarming rate of how the number of days left that I could spend with Kyoya decreased. If I wanted to prevent him from leaving me, I had to act fast and search high and low for a solution.

If only my father was still by my side… But I knew that he was watching from the heavens, telling me to be strong and never give up on my love and dreams, no matter the cost.

Just like what Mukuro-sama taught me.

I racked my brains and tried to recap on what had worked and what had not.

By explaining the situation more clearly to Auntie Suki and Okasan's manager, we managed to force Auntie Suki to return to Japan after the two-year business trip. She would not lose too many benefits anyway so it should not affect her career or her well-to-do status. More importantly, she could not migrate entirely and abandon us.

However, our painful, endless persuasion and quarrels did not bring out any good outcome. We failed to change our mothers' obsessed-by-wealth mindsets and had yet to cease the debate of whether Kyoya should leave with his mother or not. My mother wished to kick both of them out. Auntie Suki's reasons were her son could assist her in her road to success and ridiculously because he ought to be obedient and filial to her.

But our firm reaction to this was that we should never let such things break our bond.

I had heard of numerous stories in which lovers or friends were torn apart by their parents due to similar reasons.

_Business. Money. Selfishness. Hatred. _

I begged to differ.

I was mustering up my courage to seek Reiko-sensei's help despite my guilt for involving more people, but time would not permit me to.

Kyoya was going away unexpectedly even before the countdown was complete.

* * *

"Eh? You came without Hibari-san again? Is he sick or something?" Tsuna remarked when I coincidentally met him along the staircase to our classroom.

"Oh, no. Kyoya is fine. He asked for absence from school today because of…urgent matters," I tried to provide as vague information as I could, not wanting to involve innocent people like Tsuna.

Kyoya was on the journey to visit his father, Hibari Kyosuke, who was locked up behind bars, wishing that he did not have to swallow his pride to ask for assistance.

But who knew our plans backfired.

Upon hearing my cellphone's beep, I fished it out of my skirt's pocket, only to stare at an astounding message from my fiancé that had my heart in my mouth.

I did not care that it was still curriculum time. I did not bother informing my friends that I must go. I just packed my bag and dashed at lightning speed out of the school compounds, swiftly waving for a taxi.

"Sir, please take me to the airport!" I pleaded anxiously, and without further ado, the taxi driver obliged and rushed off hurriedly.

God must hate me so much, of all times to be trapped in a traffic jam that could last for hours. I glanced at my watch and knew that I should not waste any more minutes. Examining the noisy vehicles surrounding the taxi, I made my decision and told the driver, "I'm leaving from here. Thank you for your help!" Despite his surprise and confusion, he accepted the cash I tossed at his palm and wished me good luck when I stepped out.

Ignoring the deafening honking and shouting, I ran through rows of vehicles and finally stopped at another taxi, slapping the window to gain the driver's attention.

"What are you doing, girl?" he questioned in annoyance as he wind down his window.

"Please, sir, take me to the airport. My lifetime happiness depends on you," I begged in frenzy. He hesitated for a split second and then hastened me to jump aboard. He quickly switched from lane to lane, and managed to drive me to another crowded expressway before he could no longer cut through.

"Sorry, girl. This is as far as I can go. Hurry and find other taxis," he said and I thanked him profusely before climbing out.

The process repeated with me changing nine taxis in order to travel to the airport. All the while, I had been clutching onto my bag and hoping with my heart that Kyoya would not leave. This was too sudden and it almost knocked the breath out of my lungs or bestowed a heart attack on me, but I did not care. I just did not want to see Kyoya go.

_'Please, Kyoya. You can't go. You must wait for me. You have to wait for me,'_ I prayed desperately.

_'Nagi, I went to see my father, but who knew my mum would be there too? She was 'bidding him farewell' and had actually brought along our luggage, ready to leave for Italy. She said that she wanted to go off sooner, and had even helped me pack my stuff. _

_All my dad said was "bye, guys". I couldn't even react before I was forced to leave with my mum. I had to beat up two of her butlers who came along._

_But my mum used my weakness, the inability to raise a hand at her. With the help of your mum, she pushed me into her car and drove off. My threats didn't even make her flinch. _

_Nagi, hurry to the airport, gate 8. Don't care about anything else now. Just come before I really have to go!'_

Rushing through gate number 8, I spotted my lover being roughly pulled by his mother in the distance, and my Okasan was tapping her foot by the side. Like a leopard targeting on its prey, I sprinted forward.

"KYOYA!"

* * *

Wakatta: I got it/ I understand

* * *

**My apologies for this late update! I've been so busy and tired nowadays. Anyway, hope this story has been a great one and I really appreciate your reviews! **

**Well, nothing lasts forever, in other words, this story is ending. T.T **

**Next up will be the finale! **

**QTR: What is love to you? **

**P.S. isn't this quite a common question? **


	12. Reason for Existence

**I spotted a mistake in the previous chapter. I wrote ****_'After approximately a week and a half crawled by, my immune system finally claimed victory in the battle with the illness and I could now return to my normal life, soaring like a free bird. I was moved by Tsuna, Kyoko, Kurokawa, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Sasagawa and Reiko-sensei's warm "Welcome back!" to me when I made my appearance in school'_****. **

**This sounded like Nagi had stayed at home for a week and a half, but Dr. Hoshina only gave her three days of absence from school, which would be the time for her fever to recover. I wanted to say she had sore throat for a week and half but could still attend school, but looked like I phrased it wrongly. So please accept my apologies!**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter for this is going to be the end! :)**

* * *

"KYOYA!" I screamed as I ran and shoved through crowds of people.

"Nagi!" Kyoya turned around with wide shocked eyes just as I clung onto his arm.

"Kyoya, you can't go! You just can't!" I exclaimed as I tried my hardest to pull him away from his mother's vice-like grip.

My mother seized my shoulders and yanked me forcefully from Kyoya, shouting lividly, "what are you doing, Nagi?! Don't embarrass me in public!"

"I don't give a damn about that!" I yelled in determination, "you guys can't take Kyoya away from me!"

Sensing that my mother was urging to deliver a slap across my face, Kyoya quickly jerked me loose from her and squeezed me closely and protectively to him.

"I don't care who you are. Hurt her and I'll bite you to death," his icy voice carried a vehement tone as he glared daggers at Okasan and those bystanders who halted to see what the commotion was about. The onlookers fearfully dispersed and left us alone.

My dam of tears burst and released the trails of water down my scarlet cheeks, unable to withstand all this pain. I bored my iris into Kyoya's grey apologetic eyes, cupping his face and sobbing forlornly, "please, Kyoya… Come back home with me… I love you…"

He gently pecked my pink lips that were a little stained by my tears. Wrapping his arms around my body, he leant his head against mine and hugged me longingly, as if this was the last moment that we could ever meet, the dreadful moment when we had to say our last words to each other, our goodbyes.

"Stop wasting time, Kyo-kun! We have a flight to catch!" Auntie Suki groaned biliously as she pointed at her pocket watch.

Feigning ignorance, Kyoya kissed me deeply and whispered deplorably to my ears, "Nagi, I'm sorry…"

My eye enlarged in bewilderment and I shook my head hard, "no! Don't continue! I know what you'll s-say… I-I can't believe this… I hate it every time the predictions in my dreams come true. I can't believe all this is h-happening…." I slumped in exhaustion and disconsolation against him, my tears being absorbed into the fabric of his jacket and leaving dark spots. I hugged him around his waist, stubbornly refusing to let go.

Her patience reaching its limit, Auntie Suki spoke up angrily, "Kyo-kun, we have to leave now! We can't miss the plane! Stop all this nonsense and follow me!"

"K-Kyoya… P-Please… Don't…" I begged frantically and tightened my strong grip on him as though my life was put on the line. Auntie Suki began stalking away, expecting her son to follow soon. With every sound of her clacking heels, my heart jumped a few beats, afraid that Kyoya would be too pressurised and chose to break away from me in the end.

Noticing that his lips were parting, I felt a knife puncture my lungs as I thought Kyoya was going to speak his last words and farewell to me, but when his voice was heard I realised that I was not the one he was addressing.

"I'm not going".

* * *

**~Third Person P.O.V.~**

Hibari Suki's dumbfounded eyes widened into two big ovals at her son's response.

"W-What did you just say?"

Hibari Kyoya slowly turned around to glare straight at his mother.

"I'm not going".

Regaining her composure, Suki's shock switched to wrath.

"What?! Do you know what you're saying, Kyo-kun? We are already at the airport and you're telling me you want to opt out from the flight?!"

"That's right," Kyoya replied boldly.

Even Amechi and Nagi were stunned by Kyoya's reaction. Nagi looked up at her fiancé's face, noticing how much certainty and determination it portrayed, _'Kyoya?'_

"I am not taking one more step from here," Kyoya said as he hid his clenching fist into his pants pocket, "I am not going to leave Japan, not when it means abandoning Nagi. I doubt that herbivorous manager of yours will promise to send you back after two years. She dotes on you too much to ignore your desires".

Suki had the surging urge to shout at the top of her lungs and slap some sense into her son, but her pride reminded her that they were in a public place and any rash actions would only bring shame to her. Inhaling and exhaling to cool down the rage that threatened to erupt out of her with the power of a destructive volcano, she put her hands on her hips and tried her best to talk calmly.

"Kyo-kun, we had already booked the flight to Italy. What's your point of wanting to quit at the last minute? Do you know you're causing inconvenience to others?"

Kyoya refused to back down, not when he was on the verge of losing something so precious to him, that he would never give up.

"I dislike repeating, you know. If you want to leave for your business, go ahead. But don't involve innocent people into your 'plot'. Can you spare a thought for us, or at least for Nagi, that it is never a nice idea to force us into something as ugly as our separation? Nagi needs me. If I leave, everything will be meaningless to her".

Suki rolled her eyes insolently and argued, "so you're suggesting that she'll die if you're gone? She's foolish and too dependent on you then!"

Nagi winced in apprehension at her supposed future mother-in-law's slight increase in volume, but she was even more hurt by her insensitive comment. Kyoya narrowed his piercing dark eyes dangerously, "stop insulting her. I've got enough of her mum and your unreasonable attitude. You herbivores only think about yourselves. You are too influenced by wealth and luxury. You don't even think about your children's pain due to your selfishness".

Nagi was overwhelmed with admiration and gratitude for her fiancé's courage to speak up for them. Thinking that she should also put in effort to help change the situation, she gathered all her bravery and intercepted in the argument, "if you didn't want us to be such a nuisance, then you shouldn't have arranged a forced marriage for us at the very beginning".

Amechi was rather startled to witness her timid daughter participate in such fierce conversations. When did she learn to defend herself more independently?

The woman glanced at the man that her best friend and her had planned to entrust Nagi to. He must have been the one who was unconditionally supporting her daughter and inspiring her about the significance of possessing a strong and resolute will that could play an important role in almost every aspect of life. He must have been the one who showed Nagi that she did have an even bigger purpose that motivated her to continue living with hope. He was definitely the person who loved her above all else, even his own life. He proved to her that it was never impossible to seek true happiness, no matter how dire things seemed to be.

At this moment, she began to feel guilt stirring within her.

She reflected on her past actions of scorn and terrible treatment toward her daughter, which were constantly disapproved by her late ex-husband.

"Please, Auntie," Nagi pleaded as she locked hands with Kyoya tightly, "don't separate us. If Kyoya goes, I won't be able to take it. I refuse to find another man. I love him, and he loves me. Please understand our feelings. I'm sure you know how much it can hurt to leave the person you love, or see him disappear from you".

Suki twitched as Nagi's last sentence made her recall on the excruciating pain of discovering that her husband threw her aside for another woman. Could that heartbreaking incident relate to this?

She sighed, regret gradually filling her heart, as it dawned on her about how her remorseless decisions had affected her son and his fiancée.

Then she remembered the reason why she had chosen to pay her jailed husband a last visit before she set off for the airport. In spite of his betrayal, she still could not bring herself to hate him as though he was the criminal who murdered her parents. Ever since the day she found out about his affair with another woman, she felt vengeance and animosity building up within her torn heart. However, those feelings did not reach the point when she would always yearn to kill him and smear his blood with her own hands.

It was because regardless of everything, she still loved him.

She did not have the heart to hate him for the rest of her life, indicating the depth of the love she held for him before he abandoned her.

Suki stared into her son and her future daughter-in-law's eyes that were filled with intense resolve. Knowing them, they would definitely protest if Amechi and her decided to choose other partners for them, and that would complicate the problem. If what she was doing would mean unrequited love for these teenagers, then she wanted to stop. She understood how much pain and angst such things could bring about.

She wanted to love, but she could not. If that was what Kyoya and Nagi were feeling, then she would change her ways.

Rolling Kyoya's luggage back to him, she rubbed the bridge of her nose and said something that took Kyoya and Nagi aback, "fine, fine… I'll leave you guys here…"

The young engaged couple exchanged surprised glances and Kyoya inquired suspiciously, "… Are you sure?"

His mother nodded confidently and crossed her arms, "I can kind of understand your emotions. I don't want to be responsible for causing you tragic unrequited love or something of the sort, so I'm letting you, Kyo-kun, stay with Nagi-chan. You don't have to come with me anymore".

It took them at least a minute to keep up with her sudden and astounding change of mind.

Amechi stepped forward, "Suki, do you mean you're going on the trip alone and leaving your son with us?"

Suki shook her head and grinned, "I won't be alone. Two of my butlers and three of my junior colleagues are accompanying me, so you don't have to worry because I won't be lonely. But yes, I'm entrusting the welfare of Kyo-kun to you, Amechi".

Nagi glanced at her mother, wondering if she would agree with Auntie Suki's suggestion.

Amechi mused for several seconds, and concluded her ultimate choice, "all right. I will watch over your son for you, and I'll make sure he can be happy with my daughter. You just have to work hard in Italy and return home after the two years".

Suki smiled delightedly, "thank you, Amechi! It's the same case with you. Although our quarrels had weakened our friendship, I can't bring myself to dislike you a lot because I always treat you as my best buddy!"

Trying to fight back her tears that were on the brink of flowing out of her eyes, Amechi shone a warm smile at her best friend, "I wish you don't have to go as well, but nevertheless, good luck for your training in Italy".

Nagi grinned triumphantly at the success of reconciling their mothers. Watching them shake each other's hands in a gesture of best wishes and temporary farewell, she bowed deeply to them, "thank you, Okasan, Auntie. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be able to find my true love".

The women blinked in surprise, but beamed with pride and mirth.

Kyoya smirked, satisfied with how things had turned out. Now he no longer needed to fight so hard to remain by Nagi's side, protecting and loving her until the very end of time.

"Thanks, Mum," he said with a small nod of appreciation.

Suki gave her son a bear hug before she began to panic about the little time she had left to catch the plane. "I-I must leave now! Goodbye, Kyo-kun, Nagi-chan, Amechi! I'll miss you guys! I promise to call and write whenever I can! Sayonara!"

She ran off while dragging her luggage along for just a metre or so, and then she waved back cheerfully, "I'll help you cancel your seat, Kyo-kun! Bye! Your mum loves you!"

Kyoya twitched in slight disgust at her last flattering declaration, but waved back at her and felt a tingle of sadness as he saw her depart from them. But he was confident enough to proclaim that she would not migrate and would come back to Japan, where she belonged.

* * *

**~Back to Nagi's P.O.V.~**

Watching Auntie Suki's figure disappearing into the departure hall, I silently prayed for her to have a safe and meaningful trip to and from Italy, and wished her all the best in pursuing her dreams in becoming a famous, rich celebrity.

I shut my droopy eye and heaved a small sigh of relief that all the exhausting drama was over, "… Yokatta… Hontoni yokatta…."

A single tear of jolly rolled down my cheek as I smiled and inwardly rejoiced the end of our conflict that had haunted us for months. I looked up when my beloved fiancé hugged my waist and snuggled me closely to him, stroking my hair affectionately and wiping my tears away.

"You must be tired, huh…" he remarked, kissing my forehead softly, "how did you get here in such a short time?"

"I had to sacrifice my money to pay for nine taxi rides…" I tiptoed and pressed my lips to his, not bothered by several onlookers' weird stares, "but it was worth it. It was really worth everything…because I got you now".

We glanced over at my mother when she let out an 'ahem', but this time, she was not annoyed or impatient. She merely grinned sweetly and tapped her finger on her wristwatch.

Kyoya turned toward me and a microscopic smile graced his good-looking facial features, "let's go home".

I nodded ecstatically, and together we walked hand in hand out of the airport terminal toward Auntie Suki's car, welcoming the dusk sunshine that embraced our newly revived peaceful and exuberant lives.

* * *

The felicity of our love grew over time. We braced the difficulties in life together, never giving up on one another. We did not mind the teasing that came from students who knew about our close relationship, for we knew that nothing could stop us from loving each other. Kyoya was as strong and strict as ever, biting herbivores to death on a daily basis with him being the confirmed victor and always returned to me with the same old comment, "such weaklings…"

Okasan's attitude toward us seemed to have changed too. She was no longer spitting hurtful remarks or reprimanding us for no good reason. She was deeply involved in her career, especially in her movie screening. One night, she even skipped home in such jubilance that we thought she was the winner of a lottery. But it was definitely an honour for her, to be selected to take part in a business trip to England, and she appeared to have forgotten about her jealousy of Auntie Suki's privilege to work in Italy.

On the other side of the globe, Auntie Suki had been calling Kyoya and writing letters to us during her leisure time. Kyoya always complained about how she kept repeating that she missed him so much and sometimes even wished she had not left home, much to my amusement. I was glad that Okasan and Auntie were no longer on bad terms, seeing how my mother chatted so livelily over the phone to her best friend.

For Kyoya and I, we were simply spending most of the time every day with each other, sharing joyous and upsetting occasions together. We never got sick of the other's presence. In fact, we were always reluctant to separate, even for just for an hour or so, such as when I needed to attend lessons and could not stay with Kyoya in the Reception Room.

But through these years, both of us knew what we were really looking forward to, something that we hoped so much to quickly knock on our door.

Our marriage.

* * *

**~Ten years later~**

"This is it…" I murmured to myself, and I could hear the clacking of my silver heels echoing throughout the majestic hall when I stepped onto the red carpet as the doors carved with beautiful designs swung open.

The sea of guests on both of my sides applauded enthusiastically in cordial welcome. I smiled brightly under my veil and spotted my friends, my mother, my mother-in-law and even my father-in-law, Uncle Jo, Stella and her twin sister, Nancy, Reiko-sensei, Kusakabe with the members of the Disciplinary Committee who followed under Kyoya's leadership until now, and even people I did not know personally. The adorable bridesmaids, including Kyoko, Haru and Kurokawa, showered me with countless flower petals in blessing as I walked further up the aisle.

After what seemed to last for eternity, I finally saw my greatest dream come true.

I melted in admiration at the sparkling sight of my handsome husband standing before me and smiling so warmly at me that I thought I was on the verge of spurting out a nosebleed.

After such a long wait, he finally led me to the altar.

I trudged up the low stairs as gracefully as I could and reached out for his extended hand. The priest was about to start his speech when Kyoya interrupted him, "you don't have to blabber on about the vows… Just continue on with the exchange of rings". I giggled at Kyoya's directness and beamed apologetically at the sweat-dropping priest.

Slipping on the exquisite precious sapphire rings that marked the end of our engagement and the beginning of our marriage onto each other's fingers, the priest announced loudly, "I pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the—"

Kyoya smashed his hungry lips onto mine after swiftly removing the veil even before the priest ended his sentence, catching me off guard. I gasped into his mouth but returned his kiss as passionately as he did.

The audience cheered crazily like the spectators of an exciting football tournament.

"Congratulations, Hibari, Himekawa! Woohoo!" Yamamoto yelled happily above the deafening noises.

"I wish you all the best! Congratulations!" I could hear Tsuna shout before he was drowned by the over-reacting crowd.

"Kyaaaa! Hime-chan! We wish you a happily ever after with Hibari-san!" Kyoko and Haru squealed and waved bouquets of roses in the air.

"GIVE ME AN EXTREME GODCHILD, OKAY! DON'T FORGET THAT TO THE EXTREME!" Sasagawa, as expected, could beat anyone in a competition of screaming.

"SHUT UP, LAWN HEAD! STOP ADDING TO THE NOISE!" Gokudera shouted in irritation, which popped a vein in Sasagawa's head.

"WANNA FIGHT, OCTOPUS HEAD?!"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME?! FINE! BRING IT ON!"

"Yamete, Gokudera-kun, Onisan— Arggh! Stop stepping on my foot!"

"Onichan! What are you doing? Don't fight in a wedding!"

"Hahi! This is crazy!"

"Hahahaha… Hey, girls, wanna bet who will win?"

Even Kyoya was not in the mood to bite those annoying herbivores to death and plain ignored the brawl. He kissed me aggressively again and whispered against my lips, "I will accept the best gift you can ever give me".

I smiled radiantly, wrapping my arms around his neck before kissing him sweetly.

_"A baby". _

Our love was priceless.

I was beyond happy to meet him.

I was so glad that our mothers forced us into an engagement that was so ridiculous at first but turned out to be something we would never regret being involved in. I was really in debt to them, and over the years, I had forgiven them for their mistakes. I was also thanking my father and Mukuro-sama in my heart for their unyielding love and motivation for me.

I loved Kyoya, and subsequently I would love my child, be it a son or daughter.

"I love you".

To the world he might be just one person, but to me, he was my entire world.

My husband, Hibari Kyoya, was my reason for existence.

* * *

Yokatta: Thank goodness/ I'm so glad

* * *

**THE END!**

**This story seems to be more successful than my previous one, seeing that it received so many more reviews. But why? I dunno. I personally liked my first story, really. **

**Anyway, I think I wrote this story in a way that's a little too romantic to me… ^^ and I got the tendency to add humor to some parts even if the genres don't include that. Apparently, many readers like romance stories, no? If so, I will try writing more. **

**In a nutshell, thank you to all who read and/or reviewed! :D More importantly, I hope you guys get the morale behind this story (I hope it was kinda touching, too). Zai jian (goodbye in Chinese)!~**


End file.
